Wings of Destiny (The Original)
by Eradrin
Summary: Young elf, Eradrin Skyleaf, has always known Elrond to be her father. But when he reveals to her a secret past and that she really isn't his daughter, she embarks on a dangerous journey to find her destiny and who she really is. Full of orcs, spiders, and many other dangers, and a bit of romance too! Legolas x OC. First fanfic; it makes me cringe.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Bloodcurdling shrieks echoed in the still night. Bright red blood stained the green leaves of the bushes and trees. Sounds of battle scared away almost every living thing in the area. Down by the river was where the fighting was thickest.

Dozens of orcs and elves crashed upon each other, hate flashing in either sides eyes. The elves slew many orcs, but still the evil side was stronger. Dozens kept coming by the minute, crashing through the undergrowth on the riverside. The number of elves was dwindling by the second, and the number of orcs was growing.

Suddenly, three elves on horseback clothed in white broke through the shadows of the trees and galloped towards the fray. The leader, a dark haired elf, signaled to his companions to go help the battle-worn elves around the outside of the attack. He rode towards the center of the fight, blood spraying the side of his robe.

Finally he stopped by a blonde haired elf, whose eyes shone fiercely with the light of the battle. He turned around at the sound of hooves, hoping it was nothing evil, and relaxed slightly when he saw the dark haired elf. "Mellon, what has happened here?" Asked the horseback elf. The blonde elf flinched as an arrow whizzed by, "Thank goodness it's you, Elrond, and not one of those orcs. We were traveling to Rivendell, so we sent a messenger to ride ahead. After a day of traveling, we came across his body with his head cut off. The Orcs jumped out at us, and you can guess the rest from here." His hand swept over the battle scene. "Celeborn, is there any way I may help?" Elrond asked. Celeborn's eyes shone with relief and gratitude. "Take this" he revealed a small bundle from under a nearby bush. "I hid this when the first Orc jumped out. Take this back to Rivendell and take care of it! The orcs were after it in the first place. They cannot know where it is." Elrond took it from him gently. "I will send reinforcements on the way."

He turned around and rode off, leaving the horrifying scene behind him. Not till he was halfway to Rivendell that he looked inside the bundle, and his expression turned to one of pure shock.

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think the "bundle" is :-)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**  
Bright sunlight flashed on the lush green trees and plants. Blooming flowers crowded from every corner, crystal clear water of a river, and heavenly scented petals fell from plants. The lavish garden of Rivendell was peaceful and quiet for everyone.

Three figures sat on on a marble bench next to the river, speaking quietly. "Eradrin, back from Mirkwood already?" A tall man asked. "It's been a month, and besides, I missed home." Eradrin replied. Eradrin was a female elf of about 2100 years old, with honey blonde hair and fair skin. Freckles scattered across her face. Her blue-green eyes sparkled with laughter and kindness.

"So, what have you two been doing lately?" She asked. "Not much, just patrolling the borders, and doing stuff like that." Said Elladan. The two were Elrond's twin sons. "Although yesterday a bunch of orcs tried to cross the border, so we attacked them." Added his brother, Elrohir. "That's weird. Orcs have never really tried to cross the river before." Eradrin paused, "I wonder why?"

Later in the day, Eradrin was walking up a stone bridge over the far-below stream. Two elves appeared around the corner. "Alluean! Aralin!" Eradrin cried. "Mae govannen mellon! Nae saian luume!" (Well met friends! It has been to long) "Sut nae lle umien?" (How have you been doing?) Aralin, a red haired she-elf asked. "Wonderful!" Eradrin replied happily. "And how was Mirkwood?" Alluean, a dark haired green eyed she-elf asked. "Amazing! Mirkwood is always fun, especially the spider hunts. I had so much fun! I wish you guys were there. You could have helped me attack the spiders." Eradrin said excitedly. "Sounds like you had plenty of fun in Mirkwood. Well, we came down to see you, and also Elrond is having a feast tonight, just for fun. He told us to go get you. After that we are patrolling the borders. Come on, let's go! It starts in five minutes!" The three elves rushed up the pathway, hurrying towards the Last Homely House.

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry about the short chapters you guys! I decided to split chapter 1 into two parts, and I'm trying to make them longer. I like to write in third person POV, but I follow certain characters, the main characters, in this case it is Eradrin, but most of the time you will be able to hear the main character's thoughts. Thanks for reading and hopefully I will get chapter 2 up soon. Please review my story. I hope you guys like it :-)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**  
Eradrin and her friends burst into the room. She silently ran over to a tall dark haired elf seated at the end of a long glass table. "Ada, I am sorry we are late. I did not know of this." She whispered in his ear. (Ada means father) "Eradrin, it is all right. We have not started yet." "Thank you, Elrond." Eradrin replied warmly. Elrond glanced at her with kind eyes. "Get seated, for we are about to start." Eradrin took off to three empty seats not far from Elrond's. She signaled to Alluean and Aralin, who were lingering uncertainly by the entrance. "Come here, we have not started yet. Here are two empty seats for you two." Aralin breathed a sigh of relief. She walked over and plopped herself in a chair next to Eradrin. Alluean sashayed up to Elrond and whispered something in his ear. He nodded, and she walked over to the empty space on Eradrin's other side, and delicately slid into the chair. "What did you ask Elrond?" Eradrin whispered to Alluean. Aralin leaned in to hear. "Oh, nothing important. I just asked Ada when we were patrolling the river. Lots of orcs have been seen around there lately. He said we could after supper, but to be careful. He's going with us. Sometimes Elrond can be a little overprotective." Alluean said.

The food was served shortly after Eradrin sat down. There seemed to be thousands of selections to choose, from the most plain loaf of bread to the fanciest array of delicious desserts. On one corner, steam rose from a well-cooked pie, the delicious aroma wafting across the table and filling the room. On another, a giant salad filled with every kind of edible leaf you can imagine tempted elves looking for fresh greens. Everyone enjoyed themselves that night, talking and laughing happily. After the guests left and the music ceased, the patrolling-the-river began.

Eradrin jumped with excitement. "Another adventure, right after a spider hunt and a journey home!" She exclaimed to her two friends. "I know! I am so excited! The best patrolling type of thing I have done is crossing the river. Once. That's not a lot." Aralin said. "I can't wait!" Alluean squealed. Soon they set off with Elladan, Elrohir, Elrond, and the three friends. On the way, Lady Arwen joined them. "Border patrolling? I'm in!" She exclaimed when she heard where they were going. "Besides, you guys can't leave me out!"

They approached the river noisily, making all sounds of excitement, a with Elrond rolling his eyes at them. "This is supposed to be quiet!" He said, "Please do stop talking!" They walked along the river bank. Eradrin quivered with excitement. _I hope something exciting will happen!_ She thought.

The riversides were unnaturally quiet. Usually they were buzzing with activity of animals, day or night, but know nothing was to be heard. A growing fear stalked along the riverbank, catching up with the small group slowly. Suddenly a small snarl was heard among the bushes on the opposite side._ What. Was. That..._ Eradrin thought fearfully. The rest of the group walked along contentedly, thinking nothing was harmful around. "Ada, did you hear that?!" Eradrin asked Elrond nervously. "No, what did you hear?" He replied. "I don't know... It was probably nothing, but... Don't you think the riversides seem a bit... Scary? I feel as though we are being watched." Eradrin said. Elrond paused, holding back the group with a hand. He surveyed the land. "You're right..." He murmured softly, " something is indeed wrong." He squinted in the darkness among the undergrowth on the opposite side. Suddenly he gasped. "Orcs. 50 at the least. In the bushes." He whispered quickly to the group. "Arwen, run back to Rivendell and get reinforcements. Now!" He ordered. She took off unseen through the night.

Eradrin drew in her breath sharply. _I wanted excitement... But not this much!_ She thought. Menacing splashes sounded on the other riverbank. "They're swimming across the river!" Aralin shrieked. "Don't worry, we can take them!" Elrohir said determinedly. The orcs, not 50, but 100, drew up in a line in front of the group. The one spoke,"Give up elves! You are no match for us. We will kill you all." "I'd like to see you try!" Eradrin shouted suddenly. "Don't think we will spare mercy on you vile creatures!" The orcs laughed grimly. "We won't need it!"

Then they attacked. The elves drew their bows, hurtling arrows into the first line of orcs. Then the second line crashed into them. Eradrin drew a sword she had brought from home, the unsheathing sound ringing into the dark moonlight. She leaped into battle. Orc after Orc she slew, running her blade through each one. She glanced to her left. Elladan brought down his sword on top of an orc, then jumped over it and sliced off the head of another. On her right, Alluean was stabbing her long elvish blade into an Orc twice her size, and at the same time running her hand knife behind her into the head of another. Eradrin thought with sudden hope, "We might actually be able to win this!" Then a scream sounded behind her. Aralin was backed up against a tree, a huge Orc in front of her with a cruel scimitar pointed towards her. Her sword was cast aside, probably knocked out of her hand. Eradrin leaped into action. She ran the Orc through, casting its gigantic body aside. Aralin looked at her in shock. "Th-thanks..." She whispered shakily. Eradrin nodded. "I'm glad you're okay. C'mon, we have to keep fighting." She grabbed Aralin's sword, gave it to her, and leaped back into the fray.

She went back to fighting, slicing Orc after Orc, hope rising with each kill. The number of orcs were dwindling, decreasing slowly. Suddenly, a long shiny blade whacked Eradrin in the face. Stunned she stumbled to the ground, feeling blood slowly ooze from the wound. But her shock only lasted for half a second. She stood up, rage growing throughout her. She saw the Orc who had inflicted the wound. Three times her size, huge arms, and a brutal look about it, Eradrin hardly seemed a match for it. But still, she rushed into the Orc, surprising it and throwing it off balance. She punched it twice in the face and chopped its head off with one stroke.

Ten orcs were left. They were surrounded by the elves. "We can take them!" One rather ferocious looking Orc growled. They stepped forwards. "Are you so sure?!" A clear voice yelled from above. Turning around, elves and orcs both saw Lady Arwen leading 50 other elves over a ridge. The orcs' eyes glittered with fear. "Let's get out of here!" One whimpered. Then, breaking away from the group, he plunged into the river. Alluean pulled back her bow, but Elrond laid his hand on her shoulder. "Let him go. He is no threat now." He said. The remaining orcs attacked. They didn't last long. Within seconds they were all dead.

"Let's get back home, before more come!" Elrond ordered. They followed him. Up the ridge, walking slowly. "You okay?" Elrohir said as he caught pace with Eradrin. "Yeah, are you okay Eradrin?" Alluean and Aralin both asked anxiously. "Yes, I'm just a little shaken." Eradrin replied. "Are you sure? You have a nasty cheek wound there." Elladan said as he too caught up with them. Elrond looked back. "Eradrin, get back home quickly and get help. If that bleeds too much, it could be harmful." "I'm okay." Eradrin repeated, this time a little uncertainly. She walked home, thinking about the battle and what the orcs really wanted. They wouldn't have attacked such a well guarded place unless... No, that wasn't possible. But why did it seem that all the orcs were aiming for... Her?

**Ooooooo cliff hanger! Anyway, thank you to the people who reviewed! Please review if you haven't yet. I always appreciate reviews! :-) Two chapters in one day! Yay!**

**PS- I like to write most thoughts in italic, and I will translate elvish in parenthesis.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**  
Eradrin plodded up a grassy hill slowly. Trouble and doubt shadowed her gaze. Her friends walked behind her, still checking to see if she was okay. "Eradrin, are you absolutely positively sure you are alright?" Aralin asked for the fifth time. "Yes," Eradrin replied patiently, "I am fine. I just am a bit sore and tired." "Okay..." Aralin said uncertainly.

As soon as Eradrin got to her room, she fell on top of her bed. "Go to sleep..." A soft voice whispered in her ear. "You'll feel better in the morning." Elrond turned around and quietly walked out of the room, leaving Eradrin to gaze at the starlight. Fatigue dragged at her body, and soon the hazy points of starlight faded as she fell into deep sleep.

Eradrin awoke with a start. Sweating, she recalled the events of her dream. Unnaturally huge goblins, orcs, and cave trolls loomed out before her, hate and anger gleaming in their eyes. Shadows crawled around them as they pulled out swords, preparing to strike. That was the horrifying part. Then, a strange peace had filled her mind as a voice murmured in her ear, "Do not be afraid. You are not alone in this battle. I will fight with you." The monsters in front of her vanished. She then fell through the ground, light spiraling upwards around her, and landed with a thump on her bed.

"Some dream." She muttered, trying to focus her eyes, still hazy with sleep.

"Lady Eradrin?" A voice came from outside her door. "Yes?" Eradrin called. "Elrond is holding a council outside. You must come immediately." "Tell him I will be right down!" She said through the door.

Then, quickly getting dressed and ready, she walked as quickly as she could through the golden hallways and sun-streaked water falls. She arrived at one of the gardens of Rivendell, and off to the riverside were ten of the older elves , a dark haired man, and the elves that took part on the brutal battle the night before. Elrond looked her way as she approached. "Ah, Eradrin, you have made it. Please take a seat." Eradrin sat in between Aralin and Alluean. Then Elrond spoke. "As you all know, there was a battle between a group of orcs and the elves that were patrolling last night." His glanced at the Eradrin. "And after we won, I sent out more patrols along the boundaries of Rivendell. Reports came back of orcs scouting along the opposite banks of the river. Aragorn" he nodded at the dark haired man, "Was trying to cross the river when three orcs jumped out at him. And also many of you know about the orcs we have seen before Eradrin got back from Mirkwood." The older elves glanced at each other when he mentioned Eradrin. "The conclusion is this: the orcs are obviously watching us, perhaps waiting for a moment to attack like last night. I don't know the reason why, and something must be done about this." The elves looked at one another. Glorfindel, sitting across from Eradrin, spoke up. "What you don't know, Elrond, is what I want to know. Why are the orcs and goblins attacking us? They haven't left Mordor, Dol Guldur, or the Misty Mountains for ages.  
Do we have something they want?" He seemed to put special emphasis on the last question.

Elrond frowned. "I would not want to scare the young ones by saying so." He said. "We're not young!" Alluean protested. "Eradrin is about 2100, I am 2097, and Aralin is 2110!" Elrond glanced at her. "When you are my age, 2100 seems like 1000." He continued, "I will set a watch on our borders, each post containing of at least 6 elves, from now until the attack cease. This council is ended."

The elves broke up, scattering in little groups to talk among themselves. Glorfindel slowly approached Elrond. He stood beside him, watching the sparkling river. "You will have to tell her soon." He muttered, not taking his eyes off the water. "It's too soon. Besides, I wouldn't know what to say." Elrond replied. Glorfindel looked at Elrond. "Elrond, you have to tell her now, before the orcs come again. If she doesn't know, all the better for the orcs, all the worse for her. Why would you think Sauron wanted her out of the picture in the first place. You know that a Nazgul was watching the battle in the shadows of the trees. Tell her now, before something had happens." Elrond sighed. "I hope she won't be scared. She is so young to have a bit responsibility." Glorfindel rolled his eyes. "She is almost grown up. You know that. You must reveal to her...  
_her destiny..."_

**Okay I've got another chapter down a lot more to go! Thank you to all who have reviewed! **


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
The rest of the day, Eradrin hung out in the gardens with her friends. Apparently Elladan and Elrohir had played a prank on Glorfindel again, and had gotten in trouble with Elrond. They were locked in their room for the rest of the day, bored out of their minds. "Serves them right!" Aralin exclaimed when she heard what had happened. The three best friends were sitting behind a waterfall, watching the sunset slowly to down. Red-orange and purple-pink streaks ran across the sky.

"Was an interesting speech Elrond gave earlier." Remarked Alluean, "And especially the part Glorfindel put in. I wonder what the orcs really do want." She paused, "Actually, no, I don't. I have no intention of finding out what goes on in orcs minds." Eradrin burst out laughing. "Neither do I, mellon. Orcs probably think about gross stuff." She wrinkled her nose,"Like-" "Don't give any examples please!" Alluean pleaded, "We just ate and I don't want to hear anything gross." "Ok, fine. I will leave the Orc-mind conversation there." Eradrin said.

They were quiet for a second, and then Aralin suddenly squealed, "Oh my gosh! Did you see the way Aragorn and Lady Arwen were looking at each other?!" Eradrin gasped. "I did! Oh my... Do they LIKE each other?!" "Probably." Aralin giggled. Alluean said nothing, but gazed into the distance. "What's wrong, Al?" Eradrin asked. "Nothing." Alluean muttered. "You look kind of annoyed and sad..." Eradrin said. "Ok fine, I'm not okay. I REALLY like Aragorn, but he likes Arwen. So many mixed feelings! Arwen is my sister, but she and Aragorn like each other, and I like Aragorn! I just try not to say anything when... That subject... Is brought up..." Alluean confessed. Eradrin put her arm around her friend. Aralin did the same on her other side. They said nothing, but sat there, staring in the distance. Aralin looked over at Eradrin, who had a troubled look on her face. "Ok Eradrin, you next. What's wrong?" She asked. Eradrin, surprised, hesitated. Then she said, "Remember when we ate supper? Elrond seemed to hardly say anything. He was avoiding my gaze, not making eye contact with me, and doing stuff like that. And whenever that happens-" "Something's wrong." Alluean picked up. "Maybe you can ask him later." "Ok, or maybe he will mention something." Eradrin said.

**Again, thank you to all who've reviewed. I'm going to try to update each day, but hopefully I will get A LOT more chapters in once summer comes. Spring is always busy. :-) Oh, and also, who do you think Glorfindel and Elrond were talking about in the previous chapter?**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**  
Eradrin and her friends sat behind the waterfall and talked for a long while, until the first stars shone brightly in the sky. Then they climbed down from it and parted. Eradrin walked back home, more peaceful than she had been since the battle. She slowly opened the door to her room. Pulling back the covers on her bed, she hopped on it and was about to blow out her candle when... Footsteps trotted outside the hall. She looked at the doorway, and Elrond appeared in the frame.

"Vedui' (greetings) Ada," she whispered. He paused outside the door, took a deep breath, and walked in. "Mae govannen Eradrin," he said. To Eradrin, it seemed his voice was shaking a little. He looked at her with an almost scared expression. "Ada, what's wrong?" She asked. Elrond breathed inward deeply, and sat down next to her bed. "Eradrin, I have... to tell... you something..." He said uncertainly. Eradrin said, "Papa," Elrond flinched, "you can tell me anything." Elrond said sadly, "I just don't know how to start this off... Or to end it. I should have told you long ago."

"Celeborn and Galadriel in Lothlorien sent me a messenger a week before they left to visit Rivendell. The week passed, and I rode out with two companions at midnight to look for them. I knew a place that was hard to cross not far from home; a huge, deep river. When I arrived, a huge battle was taking place. Orcs, probably in the hundreds, were attacking the small group. I rode up to Celeborn, who was in the middle of the fighting. He reached under a large bush and handed to me something wrapped in blankets, saying the orcs were after it in the first place. When I was halfway home, I looked at the bundle. What was in it shocked me most. It was-" "Me!" Eradrin finished, looking a tiny bit frightened. "Yes. I regret not telling you. But this recent battle proved that the orcs, and Sauron-" "SAURON?!" Eradrin exclaimed. "Yes, Sauron, were after you, and still are. Glorfindel found out the Sauron part after he went down to the battle field after the fight was over. In a dead orc's hands, there was a ugly-looking scroll, with orders to find you, and kill you." Eradrin's face went white. "I feel like I have deceived you too much, but Eradrin, I am not your father." After that Eradrin just slouched slightly and said nothing, just looked with wide eyes at nothing. "Eradrin, I am so sorry..." Elrond said, trying to apologize. "It's o-okay Ad... Elrond." She said, still shocked. Elrond sighed quietly, eyes sad and voice quiet, and said, "Eradrin... There are still orcs out there, looking for you. They know you're here. You will have to leave for Mirkwood." Eradrin didn't even argue. She just raised her head and looked at Elrond with sad puppy dog eyes. "Okay, I will go." She slowly got up, when Elrond said, "Sauron wanted you gone. You might have a power against him, or a great importance to play in this story." She looked at Elrond. "Maybe I do..." She whispered.

Suddenly, screams fell out side. Elrond and Eradrin peeked out side her high window. Orcs, in the hundreds, raced around outside, attacking anything in their path. "They're here!" Eradrin gasped. Elrond glanced at Eradrin, fear thick in his gaze. "Quickly! Pack the thing you will need on the journey! Food, weapons, extra clothes-" "I'll get food and weapons. After I will grab a horse and go." Eradrin said hurriedly. She turned around, but Elrond put a hand on her shoulder and and stopped her. Eradrin looked back at him. "Be careful on your journey to Mirkwood." He murmured. Her gaze softened. "I will." She whispered back.

About ten minutes later, Eradrin snuck around the side of the horse stable. She looked up at the moon. Clouds completely covered it. Suddenly, gruff voices were heard near by. Eradrin pressed up against the stable wall, hardly daring to breathe. "I thought the she-elf went this way!" One growled. Another, whose scratchy high pitched voice creeped Eradrin out, said, "The elf went the other way!" "No, this way!" "That way!" "This way!" "That way!" "No way!" Elrohir cried. He and Elladan jumped out behind a house, killing both orcs. Elladan signaled with his head at Eradrin. "Run." She ran around to the entrance, snuck in, and sprinted over to her horse. Moonsnow was a pure white Anglo-Arab horse. She was faster than the wind and more graceful than a swan. She saddled and bridled the horse quickly, and pulled herself up. She hung her bow and quiver on her back, grabbed a sword, and charged out. Galloping out, she rode down the riverbank, killing orcs on the way. No one saw her as she crossed the river. No one saw her as she galloped into the night, trees and bushes swallowing her shape as it rode on, getting smaller and smaller.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Twigs and branches barred the path. A rancid stench hung in the air. _Orcs_, Eradrin thought. There seemed to be a horribly built but somehow effective barricade in front of her. Piles of logs and prickly plants lay in the middle of the dirt road. Eradrin's horse trotted around it. _Easy to pass_, Eradrin thought. "Did the orcs really not block the sides of the path either?" She muttered aloud. Suddenly voices appeared. "I thought I heard horsey feet along this road!" An Orc voice said. "It was probably just the wind. You always imagine things." One argued. "But what if it's the she-elf? We could capture her and take her to the master!" The first one said. "Well, there's no harm in checking... We can just peek and get back to the battle. I'm sick of searching and want to fight already!" "You don't have to whine!" "And you don't have to order me around!" "I'm not ordering you around!" _Typical orcs_, Eradrin thought, rolling her eyes. She knew that she could defeat them. "Oh my gosh, I am so over orcs already!" She leaped out of her hiding face, surprising the two orcs. "We're gonna rip ya ta shreds!" One threatened. "I'd like to see you try!" She exclaimed, and stabbed both of them before they could say anything else. "Glad that's over! Moonsnow, ride on to Mirkwood, before more orcs come." The horse took off, riding like the wind.

Hours later, they arrived at a small forest grove. Eradrin hid Moonsnow in some bushes, and tied her to a tree. Then she reached into an oak tree's branched and hoisted herself up. She laid on a wide branch, staring into the cloudy skies. Sleep and sorrow clouded her eyes. "Where do I come from? Where do I belong? Who are my parents and family?"Eradrin whispered softly. "What was I made for? Who am I?" Full of questions, she drifted off slowly to sleep, the night ever cool and the breeze flowing softly around her.

"Neiiigh!" An anxious horse whinny sounded far off. A muzzle nudged Eradrin's face. "Okay, okay, I'll get up." Eradrin grunted. She slowly opened her eyes to slits, blinking in the bright sunlight. Moonsnow was nudging Eradrin, eyes wide with worry. "What is it girl?" Eradrin asked. The horse moved to the side. Eradrin's eyes widened in shock. "What in Middle Earth has happened here?!" She exclaimed.

**I am so sorry I haven't posted in a while! You will not believe how busy I've been! I will try to get updates in a soon as possible!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Eradrin looked around in shock. "What is this?!" She exclaimed. She slid down the tree and landed with a thump on the ground, and surveyed the scene. Trees were uprooted or bent over and broken in half all on the left and right side of Eradrin. The ground was churned up in a line across the middle of the clearing. "Did some cave troll come stomping through here or something?!" She hopped in the middle of the path the "thing" left behind. I might as well investigate, Eradrin thought. She turned to Moonsnow. "Stay out of sight. I'll be back as soon as I can." She murmured to the horse. Swiveling around to the way the path led, she crept up to the edge and stealthily moved along the muddy road.

Hours later, the long path got even dirtier. Twigs and logs were randomly scattered around. Eradrin tripped over a few, and crashed to the ground. She laid on the ground for a second, eyes closed. Suddenly voices argued not far from where Eradrin lay. She stiffened. Slowly crawling to her knees, she looked forward. The path swerved off to the side, slightly.

A thump shook the trees, leaves quivering. Eradrin scrambled to her feet. She took off to the side of the path, eyes wide. "What'd you that for?!" A scratchy loud voice squealed. "I didn't do nothin!" Another growled. "You bumped me!" The first one complained. "Well you got in my way!" "It's not my fault I was walking slowly! Your terrible tracking skills got us almost trapped in the sunlight, and you made this dirty path! Good thing I found this cave otherwise we'd be DEAD by now!" "Oh, you two stop fightin already! I'm tired of yer constant arguin!" A third voice ordered. "Well, it's true I did good finding this here cave, wasn't it!" The first one said, "If we were dead, we couldn't find that stupid she-elf and take her to the master!" Eradrin gasped with rage.

"I'm NOT stupid!" She shrieked. Running around the path's bend, she halted abruptly. Three huge cave trolls loomed in front of her, hiding in a wide but short cave. "Looky there! It's that she elf!" It exclaimed, surprised. The others' eyes widened. "Let's take her to Saur-" "Shut it!" One of his companions muttered quietly to him, "We don't want to reveal his plan!" He nodded. "I mean, let's eat her!" He corrected. The others cheered. Eradrin rolled her eyes. "Sure you can." They stared at her, shocked. "IF... You can catch me." With a glance, she whipped around and sprinted down the road.

Roars of fury erupted behind her. Not daring to turn around, she ran as fast as she could. Knowing that it would take forever to reach Moonsnow, she leaped into the woods on the side of the road. Soon, the trolls came crashing along. Their hateful eyes gleamed. "We'll catch you elf!" A rather annoyed one yelled. Hardly daring to breathe, Eradrin crawled slowly out of her hiding spot and onto a nearby tree. Crawling over a branch, she sat slowly up. She reached behind her and pulled out her bow, still on her back, and slipped an arrow through her fingers. She slid the arrow in the bow, pulled back, and... the furious cave trolls never saw the attack coming. Eradrin pulled back her bow quietly and let go. It hit a cave troll square in the eye. The injured troll howled in rage and pain. The others cried out in shock as blood poured from his eye. They turned around and swiped madly with their fists. "Where are ya! Where and ya!" A large troll shrieked. A lucky one hit the birch tree where Eradrin perched. It started to fall. They looked up, and stopped Eradrin, eyes shining with triumph. But the elf ran up the falling tree, and took a mighty leap onto another wide branch. Then, not turning around, she leaped from tree to tree until she finally reached her camping grounds. Moonsnow was pacing nervously beside a couple of shaggy plants. "Moonsnow!" Eradrin yelled. The horse whipped around, hearing Eradrin. Two trolls were thumping behind her, angrily throwing rocks and huge branched at her head. The glowing horse galloped over to the terrified elf, and stretched her muzzle behind her, nudging Eradrin up onto her back. Spinning around, Moonsnow raced across the grove and into the afternoon.

**-Scene Switch-**

"You didn't get the she elf." A deadly whisper said coldly. "I- I tried!" A terrified Orc voice squealed. "She... She was too fast! Too fierce! She killed more than 20 of us in less than 5 minutes!" "I DON'T want to hear excuses." The thing growled. "Find her. Bring her to Sauron. Or else you can explain to _him_ why you failed." The voice moved out of the shadows. A dark hooded figure appeared. Reaching out an armor clad hand, it snatched the orc's throat and lifted it up into the air."Bring her. Or you're dead." The creature leaped out of the window onto a small headed but fierce dragon. "The master awoke me. You are under my command." With that, the shape of darkness kicked the beast and flew off into the black night, letting out a deafening scream.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Hooves clattered slowly in the distance. A weary rider and horse appeared in the shadows of the night. "Moonsnow," The rider whispered, "The trolls are gone. We can find a place to rest now." Moonsnow walked up a hill and came to a beautiful valley. Seeing a large rock in the center, Eradrin and Moonsnow slowly rode up to its side. Eradrin slid off the horse and propped herself up on the rock wall. She immediately closed her eyes and drifted off into the security of sleep.

The sun woke her the next morning. Bright light shifted through the life of Eradrin eyes. She opened them up slowly. The sun had already risen above the horizon, and was slowly but surely climbing to the middle of the sky. Eradrin looked to her left. Moonsnow was still asleep. Propped up against the wall, resting on the light green grass. Eradrin prodded Moonsnow with a hand. "Time to get up, sleepy-horse." She said cheerfully. "We have a long day ahead of us, and it's best to start going now." Moonsnow snorted. She swiveled her head around and stared at Eradrin with annoyed eyes. Eradrin chuckled. "Now, don't you give me that look!" Moonsnow whinnied and shoved Eradrin with her head. "Moonsnow!" Eradrin complained. The horse nickered with laughter. Suddenly they both stopped making sound. The horse's noise seemed to echo... echo... Off into the distance. Uneasiness swept over Eradrin. Her stomach seemed to church unhappily. "We'd better get out of here." Eradrin said quietly. She quickly gathered her things and climbed onto Moonsnow's back. They silently rode away.

The journey became easier as the day went on. The sun pleasantly shone between the leaves of the light green leaves. Patches of sun shone on the grassy forest floor. Eradrin happily rode the rest of the day, enjoying the warmness of the weather. When night came, nothing disturbed them all night.

**-Two weeks have passed-**

These two weeks were not as comfortable as the last account. Eradrin had been constantly fighting off orcs and other creatures on her tail. A few days of silence had passed. Eradrin and Moonsnow were nearing Mirkwood's borders.

Moonsnow came into view as she quickly and gracefully galloped over a golden hill. Eradrin clutched the horse's reigns tightly. "Whoa, Moonsnow. I know you are eager to get to Mirkwood, and that we are almost there, but you really need to slow down! The sun is about to go down, and we need to rest to prepare for the next stage of our journey tomorrow." Eradrin said. Moonsnow reluctantly came to a halt. "Let's settle down here for the night." Eradrin decided. She jumped off of Moonsnow's back and onto the ground. Moonsnow settled down beside Eradrin into soft pale grass. Eradrin spent a long time staring into the clouded night sky, but finally started to drift off into half-sleep.

**-Point of View Switch-**

"Why can't we just get the she elf now!" Complained an Orc. A rather large one glared at him. "We wait for the master's command!" It growled. "But I'm tired of sitting here! We have 30 of us, and there's only one of her, minus that horse!" "I told you to wait." The smaller Orc shut up and sat down with an angry expression.

An hour later: "Has it seriously been one entire hour! We could have attacked by now and taken her to Sauron!" The small Orc complained again. "Yes, now shut it before I report you to the captain!" The large one threatened. "Fine." The small Orc was very grumpy after that. The moon shone in the middle of the black sky, and all the orcs started to get restless. Many were grumbling, "Let's get her now!" Finally, the largest Orc of all, more pale that the rest, and the most ferocious, growled, "It's time." "As you say, Azog," said the small Orc.

**-Point of View Switch-**

Eradrin woke up with a start. Noises crackled on every side of her. Her eyes widened. Who... Who's there?" She called, shaking. A twig snapped. She whipped to her side. Fear struck her heart, and her blue green eyes widened. Suddenly, something hit her behind the head, and the world went black.

I will try to get the next chapter up soon, but this one might take a bit longer. I know lots of people have been reading this, and if you haven't yet, please review.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Blazing heat and pain struck Eradrin's head. The world was the sun. Burning and deadly. The elf squeezed her eyes shut tightly. Clenching her teeth, she tried to block out the pain. Icy water suddenly splashed her head. She gasped and opened her wide. Darkness covered the sky. Dawn it was, but dark and ominous clouds hung low to the ground. Eradrin felt another stab hit her behind the head. She whipped around, taking into view an ugly Orc with evil eyes. It tried to hit Eradrin again with a long stick covered in some sort of gooey substance. "Quit it already, will you?!" She screeched, ducking her head and whacking the object. The Orc whimpered and scampered away. "Weakling." Eradrin muttered. She curled up into a right ball and buried her head in her knees. Memories of the day before took over her mind. She vaguely remembered waking up the night of her capture. Many orcs were carrying her, tied up to a soggy wooden board, across a stone bridge with dark clouds hanging overhead. That was it. Every time she had woken up, some Orc had blacked her out again. Now that she thought about it, she hardly had any recollection of her journey. _Where am I_, she thought. Cautiously, she raised her head. Darkness still hung in the air. Grey stone towers rose up here and there, and thorn bushes grew out of a few corner. I seem to be in some sort of... Castle or fortress or something, she thought. She looked at her cage. It was made of dark wood, and was a sort of dome shape. Spikes pointed outwards from the bars of the cage. She kept surveying the fortress. A bridge came off of a cliff and ran into the fortress. She tried to see past the bridge. The bottom of the cliff was lost to Eradrin, even for her elven eyes. _The bridge..._ Eradrin thought,_ from what I remembered earlier! _

Suddenly a grumbling noise echoed behind her. She paused and tried to listen. "Why can't we kill the elf now! It's creeping me out!" The same Orc that poked her complained. "But Sauron isn't here yet! The Nazgul said we have to wait for him!" "But the Nazgul isn't here! It can't order us around!" "Well, if you want to tell it that, you can!" The orcs were silent for a moment. Then they both walked around a corner of a stone tower not far from Eradrin. They stopped and stared at her, eyes gleaming. One took a menacing step forward. "Aww, the poor elfie doesn't know what to do. Poor elfie!" Eradrin stared at it with cold eyes. "Maybe we should help it." It stepped forward again. "Or maybe... not!" It stepped back, its cruel Orc laughter ringing the skies. His companion nudged him. "Maybe we should take er' to the Nazgul! It would make a fine meal outta her!" He laughed. "Touch me, maggot-breath, and you're dead." Eradrin threatened. The orcs laughed even harder. "You can't! You don't got no weapons!" The Orc stuck out its tongue. Eradrin gasped. She felt around for her bow, arrows, and array of hand knives. They were all gone. The orcs kept on laughing, this time so hard they fell over. "What, did ya think we'd just let you keep your weapons?! We're not that stupid!" With that, the pranced away, chuckling to themselves. Eradrin sighed. Then she remembered something._ Did they find my secret weapons set? _She wondered to herself. Then, slowly reaching down, she felt the inside of her right boot. _Yes!_ She thought, _they're still there_! She slowly pulled out three shiny blades from a secret pocket inside her shoe. She smiled to herself. _Tonight_, she thought,_ tonight I will escape from this place_. She quickly stuck them back in her boot. _Wait_, she thought, _I still don't know where I am!_ Footsteps echoed around the corner. A giant Orc walked past, hardly glancing at Eradrin. She took a deep breath. "Wait!" She called. It turned around with a bored expression. "Hey you, wait! I've got a question. Where am I?" It rolled its eyes. "Didn't you already know? You're in Dol Guldûr!"


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The Orc stomped slowly away. Eradrin was shocked. "I'm in... Dol Guldûr?" She whispered. She felt despair well up inside her, rising in her throat until she wanted to wail. Dol Guldûr seemed impossible to escape, and what was worse, a creepy necromancer haunted the place. Eradrin turned toward the front gate_. Well guarded_, she thought. The elf started to cry. I_'m never going to get out of here!_ She trembled. Then she sat upright._ No, I must not think of such things. I will escape tonight._ She slouched against the cage wall and tried to sleep.

Hours later, Eradrin awoke. The sun was sinking, casting a few beams of light through the dark clouds. Eradrin slowly breathed in, and thought, _okay, sneak out when all of the orcs are sleeping_. The moon came up, and rose slowly into the sky. When it shone directly overhead, all the Orc noises ceased. Eradrin saw her chance. Slowly, she drew out the three shiny hand knives, and used one to cut a hole large enough to slip out of in the cage wall. When it was large enough, Eradrin carefully slid through, trying not to make any noise. She finally hopped out. Eradrin drew in a tremendous sigh of relief_. I am never coming back here __ever_, she thought. Then she silently ran over to the shadows coming from the wall, and traveled to the bridge along alongside it. As the elf neared the bridge, she heard gruff Orc voices echo near the entrance. Three huge orcs were standing at the gate, talking quietly amongst themselves. Eradrin stopped to listen. "Sauron's coming tomorrow. Then we can get that nasty she elf off of our hands." _Sure_, Eradrin thought, _I'm__ nasty_. "Finally! I'm tired of guarding and wanted to go to bed. We've been out here for three straight days!" They lowered their voices a bit, and Eradrin decided she didn't want to have anything more to do with orcs. She took the three blades in her hand. One for each Orc, she thought. She aimed each one and shot it into the head of all the orcs. Then she leaped over them and disappeared I to the mist and shadows on the bridge, running farther and farther into the night.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**-Two days have passed since escape-**

Eradrin walked slowly along the borders of Mirkwood, looking for the elven path. The elf was weary, hungry, thirsty, and felt like she was half dead, but she kept on walking. Her head had a dull throbbing in it, and she was bruised and battered from the long journey. She turned to the forest of Mirkwood. The trees seemed sick, and Eradrin felt sad. She'd always loved the complex array of Mirkwood's thickly growing trees, tall and proud. But now they seemed to despair, as If some internal sickness had risen in their minds. Eradrin peered through the leaves. The shadowy trees seemed to stretch on and on, but grew less thickly around... The path! Eradrin ran as fast as she could, not bothering to step lightly, onto the safest way through Mirkwood. The stones and dust seemed to welcome Eradrin, and she couldn't wait to walk along it and enter the Wood Elves' Kingdom. The elf stepped through the border and walked confidently along the road.

Soon the trees bent over the path, and it wound around bends and over fallen trees. At one point, Eradrin walked over a dark enchanted river, where if she fell in it, she could lose her memory, she walked across a unstable wooden bridge over the dark water that swayed and shook terribly when she took a step. As soon as she crossed, it broke and fell into the river, and was washed away downstream. "That didn't happen." Eradrin said, and turned around and walked away. Soon it was night, and she lay in the branches of a particularly tall tree, and stared up, trying to find the night sky, mostly the stars. A single tiny bright star shone through two crisscrossed branches. The elf stared up at it, and the star seemed to renew her strength and being her new hope. She soon fell asleep, closing her eyes and letting darkness sweep over her mind.

Slivers of sunlight filtered through the branches above Eradrin. She slowly opened her eyes, rubbed them, and took a great yawn. Then she hopped down off the branch and continued her journey. The forest seemed more happy today, and Eradrin skipped through the forest, enjoying the occasional drops of light on the ground and the fragrance of the leaves.

Suddenly, a crackle shook a few of the trees in front of Eradrin. The elf peered through the leaves. A giant Mirkwood spider crawled out. _Oh no, not more danger!_ Eradrin thought. It hissed at her, then crawled out even more. Another one appeared, followed by another, and another, until a whole crowd stood crouched in front if Eradrin, preparing to strike. Then a gurgling hiss made her spin around. Another group of spiders had snuck up behind her. Eradrin gasped in fear. She turned to her left and right. She was completely surrounded. They spiders hissed to each other. Eradrin tried to make out what they were saying. Very faintly, she heard some evil voices. "We should catch her." "Eat her." "Tie her up in our webs!" Eradrin stopped listening. The lines had advanced forward. The elf stealthily pulled out her array of knives. She bent her knees, and sprung to attack. The first spiders were dead in less than a matter of seconds. Eradrin muttered, "Who's next?" The spiders attacked. They clawed at her with their spider-legs and spat venom at Eradrin. She stabbed one while slicing another across the eyes, whacked a third and brought down her blade through its head, and kicked one with such force it was sent flying across the battle ground. A huge spider, twice the size of some of the oversized arachnids, lumbered forward, hate flashing in its eyes, and red illumination coming off of it. Eradrin leaped for it, stabbing with her blade and slicing off its legs. It fell to the ground, dead. Eradrin stood for a second, staring at it and panting. Suddenly a sharp sting hit her back. She whipped around, staring into the gleaming eyes of a menacing-looking spider. She tried to lash out at it. Her arms did nothing. _What?!_ Eradrin thought, shocked. She tried again, but still, nothing happened. _No!_ She inwardly screeched. She tried to call for help. Her mouth could not move. Her body slowly started to fall to the ground. Spider venom, she thought weakly. Her eyes started to close, when she heard footsteps crashing through the trees. The spiders whispered, "More of the Firstborn!" Eradrin was already on the ground, darkness taking over her mind. _But_, she thought, _they're too late._ Then the whole world went black.

**Author's note: For those of you who don't know who the Firstborn are, they are elves (explained in the Silmarrillion)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**  
A slight pain in Eradrin's back woke her. The elf opened her eyes wide, staring in shock around her. She wasn't trapped in a web, or surrounded by spiders. Sunlight filtered in through a small window. Wooden walls formed a small but cozy room. Eradrin lay on a soft bed, dark green blankets with golden trim covering her. A cloud-like pillow supported her head. Eradrin thought tiredly, _Where am I?_ She closed her eyes again, only to hear footsteps walking close to her. She opened her eyes and turned her head towards the sound. A beautiful wooden door with elvish writing on it stood in the wall. The footsteps stopped next to the door, and it opened slowly. Eradrin quickly closed her eyes. An someone stepped through the door. Eradrin listened. A soft clunk sounded on Eradrin's left, and the footsteps grew softer as they exited the room. Then a soft click closed the door. The footsteps left and faded into the distance. Eradrin slowly opened her eyes. A bowl of soup laid on a side table to Eradrin's left. She could see steam rising from it, and a delicious aroma filled the air. Next to it was a crystal glass filled with sparkling clear water. Eradrin slowly reached out her hand, picked up the soup bowl and a spoon that was placed next to it, and took a sip. It tasted heavenly, and reminded Eradrin of golden light and the morning. She quickly finished off the soup and set it back down on the side table, then reached for the water and finished that off too. Then she sat up.

The elf looked down at her clothes, torn and dirty. _What else can I wear?_ Eradrin thought. Her eyes strayed to a dresser across from her. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and took an uncertain step forward. The spider venom was almost gone, but had left her weak and shaky. She took a few more steps, then reached for the dresser's handles. Pulling the doors open, she found herself staring at 12 different dresses and 12 different every day clothes. The elf picked out a long light green tunic with golden patterns across it, dark green leggings, and brown boots out of the dresser. Slipping into them, she walked over to her bed and sat down, wondering what to do next. She knew that she was not in danger, and had a pretty good guess of where she was. "I bet that I'm still in Mirkwood, probably in the Wood Elves' Realm, but I have no idea how I got here." She murmured aloud. Eradrin leaned against the wooden walls. Suddenly her door swung wide open. She turned to face a wide eyed she elf. "Liliana!" Eradrin cried, "Mae govannen mellon!" The she elf, Liliana, smiled. "Eradrin! Sut naa lle umien? (How are you doing)" Liliana asked. Liliana was an elf of about 2000, and had wavy dark brown hair. Eradrin smiled. "I'm doing okay, if it weren't for those orcs and spiders." Eradrin wrinkled her nose. "I have so much to tell you. The journey I just had was... um... exciting..." Eradrin said. Liliana told her, "Okay, but you can tell me later . Lord Thranduil is hosting a counsel and wants you there. Come with me." Liliana walked out the door. "Wait for me!" Eradrin called, limping after her.

Soon, the two friends arrived at a grand hall with a long table with chairs around the outside. Elves sat in different chair, talking amongst themselves. At the far end, a great chair carved with expensive jewels and gold stood taller than the other. A proud and regal figure sat in it, head raised, eyebrows lifted. Eradrin and Liliana stopped before him, and bowed. "Lord Thranduil," Eradrin and Liliana whispered. His turned his head to stare at them. "Please, be seated." He said in a clear, commanding voice. The two she elves straightened up and walked over to two empty seats. Most of the seats were taken, but a few empty chair were scattered around. Liliana started pointing out different elves that Eradrin didn't know yet. "That one right there, the one with the dark brown hair, his name is Alecorn. And the she elf next to him is Naleena. And over there is..." Eradrin started to feel sleepy again, and stopped listening. She started to close her eyes. "Eradrin? Eradrin! Are you listening?" Eradrin jumped. "Yeah, yeah. I'm just tired." Eradrin said. "Okay, well after this you can go back to your room. I was going to say, of the two times you've been here, I don't believe you have met Prince Legolas." Eradrin's eyes sparked. "No, I don't believe I have." She said. Liliana continued, "Okay, well he's Thranduil's son. I just realized he's been scouting the borders each time you have been here. I should introduce you to him." Eradrin looked at Liliana. "Okay." She replied.

The meeting started. Thranduil stood up, his great silver robe flowing behind him. "Thank you all for coming. As this meeting starts, I would like to say welcome to Mirkwood, Eradrin." Eradrin dipped her head. "First I would like to address..." The meeting went on slowly, mostly about spiders threating elves and such, and most of the elves were impatient to get the meeting over with. After an hour, the elves were dismissed. Eradrin got up and stretched her back. Liliana nudged Eradrin. "Look, there is Legolas now." A handsome blond haired elf was talking to Thranduil, impatiently tapping his foot. "That's him?" Eradrin asked. "Yep." Liliana replied. "Oh look, he's coming over here!" Legolas had turned around and was walking towards Eradrin and Liliana. As he approached, Eradrin bowed. "Prince Legolas." She said, head lowered. She felt a hand raise her chin gently. Legolas was staring straight at Eradrin. "Lady Eradrin, you needn't bow to me." He said. Eradrin looked into his eyes. They were like a light, loving and kind, and filled Eradrin with warmth. A few minutes passed, and a slight giggle made Eradrin turn her head. Liliana was staring at the two elves, eyes narrowed in laughter. Eradrin sighed. "What, Liliana?" Liliana laughed even more. "Oh, nothing, just saw something... happen... over... In the corner!" Eradrin rolled her eyes. She turned back to Legolas. "I have to go." She whispered. Legolas's shoulders sagged a little. "Namaarie, Eradrin." "Namaarie, Legolas." Then they parted. Liliana and Eradrin walked back to Eradrin's room. "Eradrin..." Liliana said. "What?" Eradrin replied. "What did you think of Legolas..." Eradrin smiled. "He was nice." Liliana giggled. "You like him! You like him!" She teased. Eradrin blushed. "Oh Lil! Stop!" Eradrin ran ahead back to her room, Lilliana's teasing words echoing in her head. _Maybe I do... _Eradrin thought.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Eradrin ran to her room, and stood still, waiting for Liliana to catch up. Liliana ran, panting, up to Eradrin. The elf's expression changed slowly from tiredness to laughter. "I told you! You like him!" Eradrin blushed again. She pushed her door open and stepped into her room, flopping on the bed. Liliana followed her and started laughing all over again. Eradrin stuck her tongue out. Then she giggled too. "Okay, maybe I do like him. But please don't make fun of me!" Liliana nodded. "Okay, Eradrin, but it's still funny!" Eradrin frowned. "How is me liking Legolas funny exactly?" Liliana shook her head again. "I don't know, it just is. Maybe because you've never liked anyone in THAT way before." "Or maybe because you're squeamish!" Eradrin teased.

The rest of the day, the two friends hung out, walking around outside in the forest and by a river. At one point, Liliana snuck up beside Eradrin and pushed her in the river. Eradrin crawled out, soaking wet. "Oh Lil, why'd you do that?" Eradrin asked, shivering. Liliana laughed. "Well, it was funny." They walked back through the gates and said goodbye. Liliana started to walk away, then turned around back to Eradrin. "Oh, I forgot to mention this," Eradrin turned her head to the side with a questioning look. "Thranduil is hosting a banquet tonight. We are all invited." Eradrin exclaimed, "Well why didn't you tell me before?!" And raced back to her room.

The elf hurriedly dried her hair and slid into a light blue dress with matching sandals. Then she raced out of the room and down the hall. Then realizing she had no clue where the banquet was being held, she stopped one of the guards and asked him, "Where is the banquet?" He pointed her in the opposite direction that she was running. Eradrin thanked him, turned around, and ran down a long shadowy hallway.

Eradrin ran around a bend and gasped. In front of her, down quite a few stair steps, she looked at a huge lighted room with complexly carven pillars along the walls. Near the front was a long table with chair neatly surrounding it, and near the back was a waterfall that fell among some rocks at the bottom. Next to the waterfall, two huge doorways led outside to a huge patio. At the table, elves talked happily, sitting in chairs or walking to them. Eradrin saw Liliana waving her over. She ran up and plopped herself into a chair next to her friend. Soon after, Thranduil raised himself up from a marvelous throne at the table's end. He quieted everyone, took a deep breath, and said, "Let the feast begin!" The elves cheered and began diving into the food, talking and laughing with each other. Eradrin ate to her fill, and got up from the table. "I'm gonna walk around for a bit." She told Liliana, and left. Most of the elves were done eating and were mingling with each other, having a fun time. Eradrin walked out onto the balcony, and leaned against the railing, staring out over the treetops. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around, surprised, and saw Legolas standing in front of her. She stood still, not knowing what to say. Legolas didn't know what to say either. Finally he said, "Mae govannen Eradrin." Eradrin blushed. "Mae govannen Legolas." She replied. He drew in a deep breath, then said, "Eradrin, please, meet me here at midnight." Eradrin looked at him. "Okay, I will come." She whispered. Legolas flashed her a relieved look, then whispered, "Until then." And walked away, disappearing back into the crowd. Eradrin's followed him all the way, until she couldn't see him anymore. "Namaarie Legolas." She whispered.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Eradrin sat on her bed, hands in her lap, watching the last dying rays of sunset fall through the window. She opened one palm, watching as the light fell on it, igniting for a second, then falling to the floor and traveling away as the sun sank. Soon the moon rose, and the stars shone ever bright in the dark sky.

Eradrin changed into a white flowing dress, put flowers in her hair, and looked at the moon. It's almost midnight. She quietly opened the door and walked out into the hallway. The elf slowly walked down the hallway that led to the banquet room. When she reached it, she drew in her breath sharply. The grand room was bathed in white light. A hole in the roof led to the sky, and a huge white moon shone through. She quickened her pace, flying down the steps and across the room. Eradrin paused in front of the archway. Then she stepped through. The midnight was beautiful and clear. Each time Eradrin breathed, cool fresh air filled her lungs. She gracefully walked to the center of the balcony. A figure stood, staring into the night. It turned around as Eradrin approached. "You came!" Legolas cried. Eradrin nodded, a bit nervously, and played with the ends of her hair. Legolas slowly glided over to Eradrin. He took her hand in his. "Come with me." He softly whispered. Eradrin followed him down the balcony and into the woods.

They walked, hand in hand, for a while, through the trees and by the river. Then, they both sat down by the river, side by side. Eradrin closed her eyes. "I've always loved the river." She whispered. "It reminds me of home." She sighed sadly. Legolas asked, "What's wrong?" Eradrin opened her sea green eyes. "When I left, Rivendell was being attacked by orcs. I hope everyone's ok." "I'm sure all your friends are fine." Legolas comforted her. Then he frowned. "Why would orcs attack Rivendell anyway?" He asked. Eradrin hesitated. Should I tell him why I really left? I trust him... but I've only just met him. I'll wait. "Who knows why orcs do anything?" Eradrin said. Legolas nodded. "True enough." Legolas turned back to the river. "You know, I used to play down here when I was little. I would practice with my bow and arrows, or play spider hunt and things like that." Eradrin smiled. The two elves talked for a while, exchanging stories and thoughts. After an hour, they walked back to the balcony. "I had fun tonight." Eradrin smiled. "So did I. Well, I better get back. Bye Eradrin!" Legolas said. "Bye!" Then he turned around and left. Eradrin sighed happily. Skipping back to her room, she flopped on her bed and dreamily thought of the night.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**-Two Months Later-**

Eradrin quickly got dressed. Today's the day! She excitedly thought. I'm going home! Rivendell had been itching in her mind for days. She terribly missed her friends, and couldn't wait to be back. The elf had packed food, water, and all of her clothing the night before, and was completely ready to go. She slung her bow and quiver over her shoulder, attached her knives to her belt, and hopped out the door. Eradrin wanted to sprint down the hallway for joy, but patiently slowed her step, and tried to force down the excitement and nervousness bubbling up inside her. She rounded the bend near the gate, and saw Legolas lingering by the entrance. His head was slightly bent, and his eyes glistened sadly. He raised his head at the sound of footsteps, and seeing Eradrin, he ran up to her. "Why do you have to go?" He whispered. Eradrin felt like her heart was being ripped in two. "I have to get home." She replied quietly. Sorrow hit her heart. I don't want to leave, yet I want to get home! Eradrin reached out for Legolas's hand. "Never forget me." She sadly whispered, then turned around and slowly trudged away, Legolas's sad gaze following her until she was lost from sight in the woods.

**-Two Weeks Later-**

Eradrin wearily walked along a path, eyes half closed, the night closing in around her. Fatigue dragged at her limbs, and her legs buckled underneath her. She lied face down on the ground, eyes closed. A faint sound drifted over to her. Music? She thought, No, it can't be. But then sounds of laughter drifted over as well. Eradrin raised her head. Twinkling lights shone through the trees. Suddenly the woods seemed familiar. I'm almost home! Eradrin pushed herself to her feet, energy renewed, and ran through the woods. Branches whipped her legs and face, but she eagerly pushed through them and ran as fast as she could. Suddenly she broke through the tree line. The river, clear as always, shone swift and welcoming in front of her. She launched herself across the river, landing on a flat stone in the middle, and leaped to the other side. She swiftly climbed up the grassy bank, and stopped. Directly in front of her was Elrond's house. It was lit up, and music drifted down from it. Eradrin to a deep breath, and then headed inside.

The music stopped. Eradrin stood in front of a large dead silent crowd. They stared at Eradrin, still as stone. Suddenly there was movement and the front, and the crowd parted to reveal a familiar dark haired elf. He stared at her, shock and disbelief shining in his eyes. He shakily said, "Eradrin, is that you?" She whispered, "Yes." He broke from his stillness and rushed over to her, pulling her in for a hug. "You have come home." He said. The crowd cheered. "Elrond." Eradrin whispered warmly. The crowd swept over Eradrin like a wave, and she wanted to live in the happiness forever.

**Finally updated! Sorry I haven't in a while, I've been busy. I will start doing review replies soon.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Authors note: Here is some info about the setting (time) just to clear it up a bit. Sorry I didn't mention that in the first place. The prologue takes place before the Hobbit, Chapter 1-15 were during the Hobbit, and from now on, it will be during Lord of the Rings, except maybe the very, very end will take place after LOTR. I also forgot to mention this: Characters that I own. I own Eradrin, Alluean, Aralin, and Liliana. If I add more characters, I will mention the disclaimer. Anyway, thanks for reading, and reviewing if you have.**

**Chapter 16**

**~~~~~~Years Have Passed~~~~~~**

The sun shone brightly down the clear river, igniting the water with invisible flames. The sun was setting, and a she elf was sitting on the river's bank, reading. She flipped through the pages, taking in every word. Her long golden hair shone brighter than the sun, and she was dressed in a sky-blue gown. It was Eradrin, but much different since she had arrived back at Rivendell about 60 years ago. She had obtained a power- Light. Light that her foes feared. Light that brought warmth and life to others. She looked up from her book, and glanced at the setting sun. She raised her hand in a fist, quickly opened it, then closed it. Sparks of light swirled around the sun, like tiny fireworks bursting with energy. Eradrin smiled, examined her hand, and then bent her head over her book again. She was studying herbs, and couldn't wait to test them out.

Alluean and Aralin walked over the hill. "Hey, Eradrin!" Aralin called. Eradrin glanced up from her book. "Come over here!" Eradrin sighed, then closed her book and hoisted herself up. She climes up the bank and joined her friends. "What do you guys want?" She asked, and raised her hand upwards with a swirling motion. A twirling light shot out, into the sky, and flecks of sparkling dust rained down. Aralin's eyes widened. "Ooo, pretty!" She said, then continued, "Do you want to come with us to go make sure Elladan and Elrohir aren't doing anything stupid right now? Glorfindel's not back yet, and they told me that their next prank's gonna be on him." Eradrin laughed. "What're they gonna do, put ants in his bed?" Aralin nodded. "Actually, that is what they wanted to do." Eradrin raised one eyebrow. "Hmm... Lucky guess. Well, we better to tell Elrond." Aralin nodded again.

Suddenly a terrifying scream rolled out from the opposite side of the river. Alluean widened her eyes. "What was that?!" Eradrin signaled to her friends to follow her, and ducked behind a nearby bush. Alluean and Aralin ducked behind her. They peered around the corner. Galloping hooves echoed, and another fearsome screech flew out. A horse and rider broke from the cover of the trees. Eradrin gasped. "Look, there's Glorfindel!" Riding on his horse, and carrying someone with him, he leapt into the river and swam across. Nine other figures crashed through the forest. They were clothed in black, and were riding red-eyed black horses. Aralin sharply sucked in her breath. "Nazgul. Ringwraiths." She whispered. The Nine formed a line on the opposite bank. Glorfindel swerved his horse to face them. "Hand him over." A cold, shadowy voice spoke. Glorfindel growled, "Never." The Ringwraiths stepped forward, then charged into the water. The river started to roar. A flood was surging up the river, with white foaming waters. The wave seemed to be full of water horses. Eradrin flicked her hand, and a shower of sparks hit the Ringwraiths. Then the river engulfed them, and they were gone.

Eradrin ran out from behind the bush, friends tagging along. She headed over to Glorfindel, who was dismounting his horse. He turned around to meet them. "Eradrin, thank goodness you're here. We need to get him help, now." He moved to the side to reveal a weary Hobbit, who was passed out on the horse, writhing in pain. Eradrin was shocked. "What happened!" She exclaimed. "No time to explain now, I will later, we just need to get him to Elrond." Eradrin nodded. "Okay. Wait one second." She flicked her hand high above her, sending a shower of light the burst high into the sky. Then she turned back to Glorfindel. "Okay, hopefully he saw that. Now let's start heading to his house." Glorfindel mounted his horse, and rode on ahead. Eradrin and her friends followed him, running as fast as they could.

When they reached the Last Homely House, the Hobbit was already in a bed, Elrond beside him, crushing herbs. Elrond glanced at Eradrin as she came up. He motioned for her to sit next to him, and signaled for Eradrin's friends to leave. Alluean and Aralin backed slowly out the door. Elrond said quietly, "He was injured in his shoulder. Please crush these herbs up, then..." Eradrin spent the rest of the night helping Elrond heal the sick Hobbit. Sooner than Eradrin expected, the sun's light peeked above the treetops. Elrond glanced at Eradrin. Her eyelids were drooping, and there were dark circles under her eyes. Elrond whispered, "Eradrin, you have had a long day and night, so if you want to go to sleep, you can." Eradrin's eyes shone with relief. "Thank you, Elrond. She whispered back. Then she tiredly trudged over to her room, flopped on her bed, and fell asleep instantly.

It was growing night when Eradrin awoke. Restless, she hopped out of bed and went to visit Elrond. He was standing in the corner of the room, mixing herbs. But there was someone else in the room, a tall, grey cloaked figure with a beard. "Mithrandir!" Eradrin cried. The wizard turned around. "Hello, Eradrin! It has been quite some time since we last met." He said. Eradrin nodded. "How good to see you!" She exclaimed. The wizard said, "Now, I suppose you are wondering about this Hobbit." Eradrin nodded again. "His name is Frodo Baggins, of the Shire. He was traveling here, and was stabbed by one of those vile Nazgul." Eradrin looked confused. "Why would they stab him?" She asked. Gandalf sighed. "You will find out more as soon as he wakes up. Elrond is holding a council, where much will be explained." the elf sighed, annoyed. "_Fine_, I guess I can know why later." Gandalf's eyes softened. "Eradrin, there are three other Hobbits who are looking completely lost outside. Go help them, will you?" Eradrin smiled. "Okay. Do you want me to send then in later?" She asked. "I will call for them." Gandalf replied. Eradrin waved goodbye and stepped outside to look for the other Hobbits.

**Okay, for those of you who were wondering why Arwen didn't save Frodo and Glorfindel did, it says in the book that Glorfindel comes instead of Arwen. Thank you for reading!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Review Replies:**

**Garnet Scott-**

**1) Thanks!**

**2) Thanks for that, too! I will try to remember in the future. :)**

**Adrean-**

**You're welcome! Why did Peter Jackson make it Arwen instead of Glorfindel in the first place? Idk XD :)**

**Zoe Muktah-**

**Thank you! :)**

**Authors note: Actually, I don't have one today, except to thanks the reviewers. You guys are awesome! I would also like to thank the people who have been reading this, because it means a lot to me to have over 2000 people actually checking out my story :) Thanks!**

**Chapter 17**

Eradrin glanced around the hallway outside Frodo's room. The Hobbits were nowhere in sight. She sighed. _Now I have to go find them_, she thought. Suddenly voices rang out loudly down the hallway. "But Merry! I haven't had anything to eat for the past hour!"

"Well, I haven't either! So just sit tight and be quiet until someone comes for us!"

_Ah! There are the Hobbits_! Eradrin thought. She took off around the corner until she came to face three Hobbits sitting on a bench. They stopped talking and stared at Eradrin. Finally one spoke up. "Peregrin Took, at your service!" He gestured his hand to the right. "And this is Meriadoc Brandybuck!" To the left. "And Samwise Gamgee! Except you can call me Pippin, him Merry, and you can call Samwise 'Sam'." Eradrin looked a little startled at the hasty greeting.

"Hello..." She slowly replied, "My name is Eradrin..." Pippin jumped up. He took her hand and shook it so strongly that Eradrin almost fell over. "Nice to meet you, m' lady!" Sam grabbed Pippin's shirt and dragged him back onto the bench. He turned to Eradrin and mouthed "Sorry." Eradrin nodded, amusement gleaming in her eyes. She held out her hand. "Now, I suspect that you three are hungry..." Pippin jumped back up immediately and took Eradrin's hand. He smiled. "Yes! We are very hungry! Could you take us to some food, perhaps?" He looked at Eradrin hopefully. She nodded. "Most certainly!" And led the trio of Hobbits outside.

They came to a garden with a small table surrounded by four chairs under a willow tree that draped over a river. Eradrin sat them down at the table and went to the kitchen to prepare food for the hungry Hobbits. Humming to herself, she mixed salads for the Hobbits, and sprinkled a little cinnamon-sugar on the top of each, then put them on a tray. Then she picked up the tray and walked out.

Eradrin set the tray down. The Hobbits stopped talking as soon as the spotted the food. The attacked their bowls and ate all the food in about ten seconds. Eradrin had never seen anyone eat so fast. She chuckled to herself. Merry stood up and asked, "Lady Eradrin, sorry to bother you again, but where can we sleep?" Eradrin motioned for the hobbits to follow her. "Here, I will show you." She replied, and led them into The Last Homely House. She walked down a marble hallway into a small and cozy room with three hobbit sized beds. Moving to the side, she waited for the hobbits to enter. They stepped through the doorway, thanked Eradrin, and flopped on the beds, falling asleep instantly. Sam, though, hesitated. Turning back to Eradrin, he said, "Beggin your pardon m'lady, but I have a question." Eradrin tilted her head to the side. "What do you want, Sam?" Eradrin asked. He quietly asked, "I'd really like to go see Mr. Frodo. Could you take me to him?" Eradrin kindly nodded. "Follow me." She whispered. She tiptoed out the door, Sam following. Stopping in front of a room, Eradrin whispered, "He's right in here." And quietly opened the door.

Eradrin was surprised by how improved Frodo looked. Only this morning, he had looked half dead. Now he looked as if he had a minor cold. Eradrin hurried across to Elrond, who was sitting in a chair next to Frodo's bed, and whispered in his ear, "Sam wanted to come and see Frodo. May he?" Elrond nodded. Eradrin motioned to Sam to come in. The hobbit hurled himself across the room and landed next to Frodo with a thunk! Eradrin slowly backed out of the room. Turning around, she wearily walked down the hall into her room, jumped on her bed, and fell asleep instantly.

**Sorry I didn't post this yesterday, I would have, but I was out camping.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Review Replies:**

**Zoe Muktah- Lol. Cinnamon sugar on salad. Where did I even come up with that? XD**

**Chapter 18**

Eradrin slowly woke up, staring at the bright sunlight filtering into her room. Yawning, she slipped into a light green dress and stepped out of the room. Gliding down the hallway, the elf stopped outside Frodo's room and slowly entered. To her surprise, the hobbit was sitting up in bed, Merry, Pippin, and Sam surrounding him. Gandalf was sitting in a chair next to Frodo's bed, while Elrond was standing half asleep in the corner. Eradrin walked over to Elrond and stood next to him, and murmured in his ear, "I'm guessing Frodo is better." Elrond jumped. He looked tiredly at Eradrin. "Yes. Sorry, I'm very tired; I've been awake for about three days." Eradrin patted his shoulder. "C'mon, let's get you asleep in bed." She led him out the door and into his room. Elrond right away fell asleep on his bed, and the she elf tiptoed out the door and closed it quietly.

Eradrin skipped out of the house into the bright sunlight. Walking down into a garden, she spotted Glorfindel and ran over to meet him. "Mae govannen Glorfindel." She said. He smiled. "Vedui (greetings) Eradrin. Have you seen Frodo lately?" Eradrin nodded. "How is he doing?" "He was sitting up in bed this morning, so I think that is a good sign." Glorfindel breathed a sigh of relief. Then he said, "Oh, I don't know if Elrond told you this, but we will be having visitors here very soon." Eradrin tilted her head to the side. "Who?" She asked. "Just a few dwaves and humans, and elves." Glorfindel replied. Eradrin smiled. "Thanks." And waved goodbye.

The elf walked towards the garden at the front entrance. Suddenly, she heard hooves lightly echoing through the forest beyond the gate. She backed up and moved to the side, and a group of elves on horseback came galloping through. One slid off his horse onto the ground. Eradrin stopped dead. The elf who had just jumped off his horse turned to the side, blond hair shining in the sunlight. Eradrin's breath caught. _Is it... him?_ His half familiar starlight eyes sparkled, and his long hair shone like the sun. Eradrin took a hesitant step forward, heart thrumming. He turned toward Eradrin, and he too stopped completely when he saw her. Suddenly he ran to her, and grabbed her hands, and looked into her eyes. The elf whispered, "Eradrin, is... is that you?"

Eradrin nodded, unable to speak. Finally, she softly whispered, "Legolas?" He too nodded, throat choked. They pulled each other in for a hug. Legolas breathed into her ear, "Never, in all those sixty years, did I forget you. Never." Eradrin silently wept. "Neither did I." She softly replied. They stood together, for what could have been hours or seconds, until the sun rose high in the sky. They finally broke apart, and slowly walked close together back to the Last Homely House.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Eradrin and Legolas spent the rest of the day catching up. They sat around and talked, or took long walks through the beauty of Rivendell's gardens. Now it was night, and they were sitting in a tree, gazing at the stars. Eradrin flicked her hand, spraying lights up into the air. Legolas stared at them, amazed. He said, "Wow, I didn't know you could do that!" Eradrin smiled. "Neither did I, not until a few years ago." She gazed at the last of the fading lights. Crickets chirped in the grass, sending music into the sky. Eradrin sighed peacefully. Legolas whispered, "Hey, Elrond is holding a counsel tomorrow. Are you going? I am." Eradrin nodded. "Me too." She replied, then whispered, "How's Liliana?" "She's fine. She wanted to come to Rivendell, but Thranduil wouldn't let her." He replied. "Why?" Eradrin asked. "I have no idea." Legolas said.

Eradrin leaned her head on Legolas's shoulder. "I still can't believe you're here, yet I'm hoping you won't leave." She whispered. Legolas wrapped his arm around her. They sat silent for a while, listening to the trickling of a river in the distance, the chirping of the crickets, and rustling of leaves above their heads. Finally, they hopped down from the tree, and walked back to Elrond's house. Elrond had given Legolas a room on the opposite side of the house, and Legolas walked Eradrin back to her room first. She said goodbye, closed the door, and jumped in bed, falling asleep to the music of the crickets.

**~~~~~~Next Day: Council of Elrond~~~~~~**

**Yes, I am inserting an author's note in the middle, but I want to say I'm basing the Council off the movie, to make it shorter. Yep. Okay, I'm gone now, back to reading. Thanks to the council of elrond .com for the script!**

Eradrin sat in the chair, waiting for the rest of the guests to come. Legolas sat next to her, looking extremely bored, and Eradrin spotted Gandalf just sitting down. Elrond was standing at the front, patiently waiting for everyone to arrive. Eradrin took in her surroundings. Across from her, a group of dwarves sat underneath a tree, grumbling amongst each other. To her left, a group of humans were seated, quit discussing with each other why they were here, is this important, and something about the end of the world. Aragorn was sitting nearby Elrond, casting longing glances at Arwen, who was opposite of him. Frodo was tiredly walking towards Gandalf, and plopped himself right in the chair next to him. Legolas leaned over to whisper in her ear, "He's the last one. We are starting now." And pulled away.

Elrond moved to face everyone. He solemnly stared at the crowd. Then he spoke, "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate–this one doom." He turned to face Frodo. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

Frodo slowly rose to his feet, then took out a golden ring from his shirt pocket. He dropped it on a stone pillar in the middle of the crowd, then sat back down with a sigh.

A tall golden haired man whispered, "So it is true…" He slowly stood up. "In a dream, I saw the Eastern side grow dark but in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: 'Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane is found." He trudged to the center and slowly reached out for the ring, eyes wide in amazement.

Elrond jumped from his chair, warningly shouting, "Boromir!"

Gandalf suddenly rose from his chair, sky growing dark around him. He yelled, deep voice booming into the sky, "Ash nazg durbatuluk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatuluk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul. [One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and, in the darkness, bind them]."

As soon as he stopped speaking, the sky started to clear up, and he sat down, an angry expression on his face. Elrond said, shocked, "Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris."

Gandalf gruffly replied, "I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether evil."

Boromir was intently watching the scene the whole time. He wonderingly said, "It is a gift! A gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this Ring?" He paced over to Elrond. "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"

Aragorn, staring at Boromir through slitted eyes, called, "You cannot wield it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

Boromir tauntingly said, "And what would a ranger know of this matter?" Legolas stood up next to Eradrin, eyes narrowed in anger. She followed him, standing up to challenge Boromir. Legolas angrily said, "This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." Eradrin nodded, eyes on fire.

Boromir was shocked. Then, recovering his poise, he asked, "Aragorn? This… is Isildur's heir?"

Eradrin replied challengingly, "And heir to the throne of Gondor." With a glare at Boromir. Frodo looked wide-eyed at Aragorn.

Aragorn glanced at Legolas and Eradrin. "Havo dad Legolas. Havo dad Eradrin. (Sit down Legolas. Sit down Eradrin)." He commanded. Eradrin regretfully plopped in her seat, and Legolas gave Boromir one final glare before sitting down.

Boromir said, "Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." And returned to his seat with a huff.

Gandalf spoke again. "Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." Elrond nodded grimly. "You have only one choice." He paused. "The Ring must be destroyed."

The place went dead silent. Suddenly a red haired dwarf jumped out of his chair. "What are we waiting for?!" He exclaimed, and grabbed his axe. Running towards the pillar, he smashed his axe into the ring. A huge explosion echoed, and then the council was covered with smoke. Eradrin coughed, smoke in her lungs. But then it was gone as fast as it came.

The dwarf was lying in the ground, struggling to get up. His axe lay shattered around the ring, which was still intact.

Elrond bowed his head. He said, "The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came."

"One of you must do this."

The room fell completely silent. Boromir laid his head in his hands. "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!"

Legolas stood up again, Aragorn glancing at him. The elf exclaimed, "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!"

Gimli leaped to his feet. "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?!"

Boromir rose, saying, "And if we fail, what then?! What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?!"

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!" Gimli shouted venomously. Eradrin's face twisted in rage. She rose to her feet, planted herself next to Legolas, and started shouting at Gimli. The other elves did the same. Legolas held them back with his hand, as if trying to prevent a fight. The dwarf snarled, "Never trust an elf!"

Gandalf rise to his feet. "Do you not understand that while we bicker among ourselves, Sauron's power grows?! None can escape it!" The crowd rose, pushing each other around and arguing. Hardly heard, a small voice announced, "I will take it!" The crowd drew back in shock, staring at the small dark haired hobbit who spoke. "I will take the ring to Mordor!" Frodo shouted. Gandalf turned to face Frodo, eyes closed. He said again, "I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though.. I do not know the way." Gandalf walked to Frodo. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, so long as it is yours to bear." Aragorn rose to his feet, walked over to Frodo, and said, "If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will." And kneeled before him. "You have my sword."

Legolas jumped out of his chair. "And you have my bow." He vowed. Eradrin sharply drew in her breath. Gimli at once sprang forwards. "And my axe!" He gruffly said, casting a dark look at Legolas.

Boromir slowly approached him. "You carry the fates of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done." He said, though rather dully.

Suddenly a plant behind Frodo's chair moved, and a hobbit jumped out, racing over to Frodo. "Mr. Frodo is not goin' anywhere without me!" Sam exclaimed.

Elrond, slightly amused, replied. "No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Sam glanced away, embarrassed. Another voice yelled, "Wait! We are coming too!" Merry and Pippin emerged from in between some pillars. Merry warned, "You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Pippin nodded, then cheerfully said, "Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest… thing." Merry laughed. "Well that rules you out Pip." Pippin started to protest, but was interrupted by Elrond. "Nine companions… So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!" He announced. The crowd cheered, then laughed as Pippin said, "Great! So where are we going?"

The council broke up, and they scattered amongst each other, excitedly chatting about the quest. Eradrin tried to look for Legolas. She moved further into the crowd, where the Fellowship was being interrogated with questions about their thoughts on the trip._ Where... Is... He?_ Eradrin thought, swerving behind someone to avoid being knocked to the floor. _There!_ She caught sight of him talking in the middle of a few elves. Eradrin weaved through a few people, ducked under another, and kept on pushing to the crowd until she reached the group. Legolas turned around to face her. He regretfully looked into her eyes, then turned to his companions. "Excuse me for a while." He said, then grabbed Eradrin's hand and led her out of the crowd.

They walked into the gardens, then out of earshot of the council, turned to face each other. Eradrin opened her mouth, wanting to say _something_, but no words came out. She just stared into his eyes, too lost for words. Legolas uncertainly asked, "Are you... are you mad?" Eradrin shook her head. "No, I'm just shocked." She fearfully thought of the darkness and evil of Mordor, and shuddered at the thought of someone she cared about entering its dark gates. Legolas breathed a sigh of relief. Then he took her hand. "Eradrin, really, what do you think?" He murmured. Eradrin felt sadness well up inside her, until she felt that she would explode. Tears came to her eyes, and over the lump in her throat, she burst out, "I don't know what to think! I don't want you to go to Mordor, and maybe not return!" She let the tears flow, head bowed. Legolas dropped her hand and pulled her in for a hug. "Oh, Eradrin," He whispered, "I never meant for you to feel this way." She buried her face in his shoulder, sobbing. "Please come back. Please." Legolas squeezed her hand. "I promise, I will." He murmured. Then, uncertain of her response, he whispered, "I... I love you." Eradrin lifted her head. The tears stopped. She felt calm. The elf pulled away from the hug, stared right into those big blue eyes, and said, "I love you too."


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Review Replies:**

**Zoe Muktah- thanks for being so supportive! :) as for the backstory, I might explain that part in one of the sequels I have planned for this. As for how she uses the light to defeat the enemy, well, you'll see.**

**Guest- Thank you! :)**

**Chapter 20: The Fellowship Leaves**

Eradrin watched the members of the Fellowship started gathering to leave. The air was chilly, despite the sun that was just peeking above the treetops. She shivered. Suddenly Eradrin felt something soft wrap her shoulders. She turned around, and saw Legolas standing a little ways behind her. She rushed to him, the blanket flowing from her. Legolas opened his arms, and Eradrin cannoned straight into them. "Do you really have to go?" She whispered sadly. Legolas nodded. "Yes, I have to." He said. "I promise I will come back." Eradrin tried to force back the tears that were threatening to overflow. "Have a safe journey." She whispered, then said, "Although, I'm not sure that's possible nowadays." Legolas chuckled. "Well, where would the excitement be if there wasn't any danger?" Eradrin forced out a laugh.

"I'll miss you." She quietly said.

"I'll miss you too."

Gandalf impatiently tapped his foot. Legolas turned around. "Legolas, it is time to leave!" Gandalf called. Legolas turned back to Eradrin. Awkwardly, he said, "Well, I guess I have to go... Namaarie Eradrin."

"Namaarië Legolas." She gave him one, final squeeze, then he pulled away to rejoin the group. The other elves walked up next to her, waving goodbye and good luck, and pushing back tears, she waved to the Fellowship until they were out of sight.

**Sorry about the short chapter**


	22. Chapter 21

**Author's note: Okay, for this chapter, I will explain the time; it is kind of confusing.**

**Review Reply:**

**ZM- lol *sniffle sniffle* me too lol**

**Time: The Fellowship has left, and no news of them has traveled to Rivendell. A few months after their departure, Elrond sends elves to help defend Helm's Deep (Hope this cleared it up). I will start the chapter based on this info**

**Chapter 21**

Eradrin grabbed a belt and tied it around her waist. Then she carefully picked up two swords lying on a table and attached it to her belt. She walked out the door, elvish armor lightly chiming, and grabbed her quiver of arrows and bow on the way. Slinging them over her shoulder, the elf stalked over to the entrance gate of Rivendell. Clouds hung low in the sky, and the scent of rain floating in the breeze. A voice called her from behind, "Eradrin!" Eradrin stopped to wait.

Alluean and Aralin were jogging up to meet her, hands clutching their own weapons. Aralin raced up first, and stopped breathless beside Eradrin. She started walking just as Alluean pulled up. "We're coming too!" Aralin announced between breaths. Eradrin smiled. "Well, c'mon then! We're about to leave!" They ran up to the front gate, feet clapping on the ground. A huge group of elves were standing quietly, shivering in the cold wind. Elrond was talking to a blond haired elf Eradein had never seen before. As she approached them, he turned around and smiled. "Ah, you must be Eradrin." Eradrin nodded, and he continued, "I am Haldir of Lothlorien." Eradrin bobbed a slight curtesy. "Nice to meet you." She said. Elrond stepped up next to him. "Haldir will be leading everyone to Helm's Deep." He announced. Eradrin arched one eyebrow. "Elrond, you're not going with us?" She asked. He shook his head. "I'm afraid not. I have to stay here." He replied. Eradrin slowly nodded her head. "Okay," she said, "But I wish you were coming." Elrond turned to face the waiting crowd, announcing to them what he had just told Eradrin. Haldir waved to the them, then moved towards the front. Raising his voice above the wind, he yelled, "We leave for Helm's Deep now. Follow me!" And marched out the gate. The elves silently stalked out after him.

~~~~~~Near Helm's Deep~~~~~~

Eradrin walked, head bowed, against the wind. It whipped along the group of elves, carrying the stench of unbathed orcs and rotten food. The army was unnaturally silent. They wearily but determinedly marched forward, eyes turned away from the barren land the walked in. Suddenly an elf jumped up and shouted, "Look! There it is! We are almost there!" Eradrin looked up, astonished to see a huge stone fortress looming in front of the group, about 100 yards ahead. Haldir reached into a bag on his side and took out a great horn with elvish writing encircling the edges. The elves quickened their pace, eager to get out of the soon-to-be rain. Nearing the gates of the great building, Haldir raised the horn to his mouth and blew through it, announcing their arrival. Eradrin spotted a few humans standing on the walls, and a boy was pointing in surprise at them. A great creak was heard, and the giant gates to the stronghold opened.

People crowded the streets, hope gleaming in their tired faces. Whispers floated in the air. "Help has come!" "We are saved!" "But what about the orcs?" Eradrin took in her surroundings. Women and children were filing through a hidden door in the side of the mountain Helm's Deep was carved into, disappearing into some caves inside. Men were lined up on the walls, grimly facing the horizon. Alluean paced up to Eradrin, shivering. Aralin jumped up next to them. "So, what do we have here?" Eradrin said. "A giant army of orcs," Aralin started. "And an army a quarter of that size." Alluean added on. Eradrin shook her head, Aralin saying, "Well, we're doomed." Eradrin sharply looked upwards, as if looking for a sign. "Not yet, we're not."

Eradrin spotted Haldir waltzing up to a golden haired man, who she guessed to be King Theoden, announcing the elves' arrival. Then out if the corner, a familiar dark haired man ran up to Haldir, hugging him. Haldir surprisedly turned around, eyes slightly annoyed. Aragorn shook hands with the elf, then turned around and walked through the crowd. _The Fellowship is here?_

Eradrin soundlessly moved through the people, eyes seeking out one figure. Alluean and Aralin close behind her, she rounded a bend and came upon a great stone room. Random groups of people were scattered about, talking amongst each other. At the far end, Aragorn was standing with an orange haired dwarf and a blond haired elf. Eradrin motioned to her friends to stay put with her fingers, then snuck around the edge of the room. Pressing against the wall, she saw Gimli turn around and inspect the room, then turn back to the group to continue talking. Legolas, intent on the conversation, had no idea she was there. Tiptoeing up behind him, she saw Aragorn and Gimli both glance at her, then take a breath as if to warn Legolas. Eradrin put her fingers to her lips, making a soft _shh_ sound. Aragorn gave a slight nod and nudged Gimli, who quickly flicked his gaze back to Legolas. Eradrin, mischief shining in her eyes, snuck up directly behind him and let out a loud, "HA!" Legolas leaped up in the air, startled, and yelped. Eradrin, Aragorn and Gimli doubled over in laughter. Legolas realized the joke too and started laughing, saying, "I didn't see you there." And turned around. The look of shock on his face when he saw Eradrin made her laugh even harder. He stared, eyes wide, and said nothing. Eradrin said in between laughs, "Hey... How... Are... You!?" Taking a deep breath, she rightened her self up, and steadily looked at Legolas. But when she saw barely contained laughter about to bubble over on his face, she started cracking up again and fell on the floor. Legolas started to laugh too, pointing at Eradrin, who was laughing so hard she could barely breathe. Finally stopping, she stood up and put her hand on Legolas's shoulder. "Sorry for startling you there." She said, still slightly giggling. He smiled and said, "That's alright." Then, raising one eyebrow, he asked, "So, how did you get here?" "Elrond sent us to help. How about you?" Legolas paused for a moment, a look of deep thinking on his face, then replied, "That is a long, long story. When we get a moment's peace, I will tell you." Eradrin nodded her head. "Alright. Is the rest of the Fellowship here?" Legolas bowed his head. "No." He quietly said. Eradrin took his hand and led him to a bench on the wall. "What's wrong?" She asked. Legolas hesitantly replied, "The... the Fellowship is broken. Frodo and Sam are on their own to Mordor, I have no idea where Gandalf is, but I bet he's finding help, and Merry and Pippin are in Fangorn Forest." "What about Boromir?" Eradrin quietly asked. A look of grief crossed Legolas's face. "He's dead." Eradrin bowed her head. "What happened?" "Orcs are what happened." Legolas growled. "They attacked us, and killed Boromir." Eradrin sniffled. Not knowing what to say, she put her arm around Legolas in a gesture of comfort. She leaned her head on his shoulder, whispering, "I missed you." He closed his eyes and rested his head on the wall. "Me too." He whispered back. They sat in quietness for a while, until footsteps clonked towards them. Aralin and Alluean quickly ran up, fear shadowing their eyes. "The orcs have come!" Aralin quickly said, "We are needed for battle!"

They stood in a line on the wall, thousands of orcs stomping 50 yards in front of them. The dark sky seemed to predict disaster ahead, while the pouring rain weeped for what was to come. Eradrin grimly stared at the fearful sight. Beside her, Legolas, as still as stone, determinedly viewed the battle scene. Aragorn was walking along the wall, encouraging everyone. Suddenly somebody shot their bow at the orcs. It hit one, who fell down, dead. The orcs howled in rage, and raced towards the fortress, ready to tear it apart. Eradrin took her bow off her back and grabbed an arrow out of her quiver. She heard Legolas mutter, "Here we go!" And saw him shoot an arrow at the approaching orcs. Picking up the arrow, she flicked her hand and set it on a fire that the rain could not quench. Loading it into her own bow, she shot it at three orcs that were standing in a line. It hit all of them at once, and she shot another at one who was jumping at the wall. Then she saw the ladders. Huge, metal, spiked ladders were being drawn up. They started swinging upwards to the grey stone walls, orcs riding on them. Legolas and Eradrin exchanged fearful glances, moving out of the way to avoid being bashed in the head by the ladders. She pulled out her sword, and prepared to spring at whatever Orc first came out. Legolas did the same.

It soon came tumbling over the top, pushed along by other orcs who were also trying to get over. Legolas sprang forwards and stabbed it. A few others leaped off the top, and landed on the elves' upward pointed blades. The same pattern continued for a few minutes, the orcs coming and the elves trying to hold them off. Breathless, Eradrin panted, "We cannot hold them off for much longer." Legolas nodded, then turned his bow and shot the hinges that supported the ladder. It swayed, then toppled over as more orcs climbed up it. "Good one!" Eradrin exclaimed, then continued fighting. Making her way along the side of the wall, she spotted Aragorn frantically signalling Legolas with a hand. "Shoot him, Legolas!" He called, and pointed to the ground below. An Orc was running along a ditch, a bomb in his hand. Legolas shot the orc's shoulder, but it kept on running. It's trying to destroy the wall! Eradrin frantically sprinted up and down that section of the wall, warning people to get away. Alluean was fighting an Orc near the edge. "Alluean! Get out of there!" Eradrin yelled to her. Alluean pushed the Orc off the edge, then turned to Eradrin. Frantically, Eradrin pointed at the bomb-holding Orc. Alluean turned to look over the edge, and then... The Orc threw it. Eradrin stared in shock as the wall exploded, sending bricks and stone flying everywhere. Dust clouded the air. Then it settled. Alluean was gone.

"No!" Eradrin shrieked, and raced down some steps. The darkness was stifling, and the elf turned her head from side to side, trying to get a glimpse of her friend. She leaped onto the pebbly ground, and raced over it. "Alluean! Alluean, where are you?!" Eradrin yelled. Minuted passed, and the darkness cleared a little. Eradrin could see orcs racing over the ground, people and elves attacking them. Then she saw two huddled figures near the edge of the battlefield. Eradrin sprinted over to them, heart pounding. One of the figures was Aragorn, that was for sure, but the other was hidden in the shadow of the great wall. Eradrin tossed her helmet to the side and ran over to the other figure's side. It was Alluean. Her eyes were wide open, traces of pain misting them. She coughed. "Alluean!" Eradrin cried, then sprinted to her side and crouched down beside her friend. Alluean laid on her side, an arrow embedded in her back. "No..." Eradrin whispered. Blood was pooling around her friend, faster and faster. Aragorn grabbed Alluean's hand. "Come with me. I'll take you to the healer!" He said, and tried to help her to her feet. Alluean weakly batted away his hand. She softly whispered, "No... It's too late for that." Eradrin felt tears spring to her eyes. "C'mon Al! Don't talk like that!" She whimpered. Alluean shifted her gaze to Eradrin. "Oh my friend." She sadly whispered, "I'm so sorry to leave you." Eradrin choked on the lump in her throat. "No! You're not gonna die!" She cried, tears spilling over. Alluean shook her head, wincing when the arrow moved. Alluean coughed, blood spitting out of her mouth. She whispered, "I am called away to a different path. Goodbye..." Heaving in one final breath, Alluean's head fell back, eyes staring sightlessly up into the sky. Eradrin closed her eyes, tears flowing freely, grief wrenched her heart. "No..." She whispered. Aralin came running up. "Eradrin what're you doing-" Aralin abruptly stopped. Tears poured from her eyes when she saw Alluean's body. "No! No!" She cried, and sprung forward to her friend. Eradrin wanted to wail like a baby. _I just lost one of my best friends... Why?! Why did this happen?! It's not fair! _She rocked her head on the stone wall, weeping. Suddenly someone called her name. She looked up, eyes red. Aragorn was standing in front of her, worry shadowing his gaze. "We have to go. More orcs are coming." He softly said. Eradrin dully looked at the battlefield. "I am not leaving without my friend." She said, and picked up Alluean's body. Aralin helped her drag their friend inside the protection of the fortress's main room, where the survivors of the battle were waiting. They lightly set her down in a hidden side room, and closed the door to it. "We will be back." Eradrin whispered, and closed the door. They walked out, blankly staring at the barricaded entrance door that orcs were trying to break through. King Theoden stood near the doors, hopelessly watching as the orcs began to break through. Aragorn paced up and met him, speaking quietly. After a few minutes, the king's eyes sparked and he called all his men together. Eradrin stood and watched from a distance. Suddenly she felt a fire within her. Anger spread through her body, making her head hot. _Those orcs will pay for killing my friend!_ The group broke up and picked up weapons. They all mounted horses, waiting for the orcs to come attack. Eradrin and Aralin did the same.

The door broke open. Orcs surged forward, only to stop, surprised, as the group of survivors galloped towards them. Running them over, Eradrin slashed with her sword and shot with her bow. A trial of dead orcs were left behind the riders. They moved onward, the last hope of winning growing frailer by the second. Then a huge group of people on horses rose above the valley. In the center, a bright light shone, and they raced forward, destroying every Orc in their path. _Gandalf_, Eradrin thought.

Soon the battle was over. But the victory was only half celebrated. The dead were countless, freedom cost by many lives. Eradrin sat beneath a cherry tree, staring blankly at the horizon. Legolas came up to sit beside her. Eradrin closed her eyes. "So many lives lost." She whispered, thinking of her friend. Legolas sadly sighed. "And this is not the end." He forebodingly murmured. Eradrin reopened them. "No." She agreed, "Tis' only the beginning."


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Review Replies: rachtorr13- ok**

**Authors note: they are at Edoras right now. Yep.**

**~~~~~~Week Later~~~~~~**

Eradrin dully stared at the setting sun. A tear slowly moved down her face, snaking along to the ground. Hands in her lap, statue-like, and sorrowful, she closed her eyes, trying to block out the memories of her Alluean's death. Suddenly there was a thunk beside her, but she kept her eyes shut. An arm wrapped around her. Legolas, Eradrin thought. "We leave soon for Minas Tirith. You should get ready." He whispered. Eradrin opened her eyes, sighed, then reluctantly stood up. Legolas looked at her with concern. "Are you alright?" He anxiously asked. Eradrin numbly stared at him. Legolas glanced around, then quietly whispered, "Is it Alluean?" Eradrin nodded, fresh tears falling. She studied the ground, shying away from Legolas's warm gaze.

Suddenly a shout echoed from the gates to Edoras. Eomer was riding out of the gate, holding a flag. King Theoden was riding beside him. A large group of people rode behind them. Aragorn was on his, leading two riderless horses along on a rope. He directed one to Eradrin and the other to Legolas. Eradrin's bow, quiver, swords, and traveling pack were secured on the horse's saddle. Legolas swung up onto the horse, Eradrin doing the same. The riders quickly galloped off into the distance, fading into the sunset.

**Yeah, it's a short chapter, sorry 'bout that, but my mind was going blank. Anyways, I really appreciate reviews, and would like it if the people who haven't reviewed yet would. Thanks!**


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Dark clouds covered the sun as they rode to Dunharrow. Soldiers were already there, setting up camp. Tents were scattered on the cliff, and an ominous mountain pass stood at the far end. Shadows hung everywhere, and the gloomy sky made everyone's uneasy mood even worse. Eradrin sighed. The day had been long and uneventful, and she wanted to do nothing more than curl up in her own bed back home and fall asleep.

She trotted up the zig-zagged path, and once safely on the high cliff, chose two elm trees, away from the others, to set up camp. The elf took out a long, thick, waterproof white blanket. Then she propped it up with two boards. The tent was completely set up in less than five minutes. Lugging her belongings behind her, she spread out a mat on the ground and laid a blanket on top. Eradrin thrust her pillow on top, set down her pack, and walked outside. The sky had grown darker, announcing the arrival of night.

She turned around and walked up to the tree, and placed a boot and hands on the bark. Hauling herself up in the elm, Eradrin perched in the uppermost branches and kept watch.

* * *

A sharp crackle awoke Eradrin, and she abruptly sat up, staring into the darkness. I must have dozed off. A twig broke, and leaves rustled. She peered into its direction. Aragorn was walking into the king's tent. Almost as soon as he parted the opening, King Theoden marched out and muttered something to Aragorn. Aragorn paused, then slowly walked in. Weird...

Eradrin slid down the tree, landed on the ground, and took off at a quick but silent pace. Coming up behind the tent, she pressed against it, and heard quiet voices. She listened hard, but couldn't make out what they were saying. Hmm...

The entrance soon opened, and Aragorn stepped out, looking a bit flushed, and stomped away. There was a bit of rustling in the tent, and after a few minutes, a tall, dark haired elf quietly stepped out. Eradrin gasped in surprise. "Elrond!" She cried, and cannoned into him. Startled, he lost his balance and leaned leaned to the side. Straightening himself up, Elrond blinked a few times, and then glanced over to her. Delight crossed his face.

"Eradrin!" Elrond greeted, "Sut naa lle umien (How are you doing)?" Eradrin smiled, the first in a long time. "Well enough. How about you?"

Elrond said, "Great. Thanks for asking." He glanced from side to side. "Where is Alluean?" He asked. Eradrin bit her lip, feeling a fresh wave of tears threaten to spill over.

"Come with me." She whispered. Leading him into a cave on the far wide of the cliff, she brushed back some ivy that blocked the entrance. Fresh mounds of overturned dirt had been patted down in the center, and a gravestone stood at the head. Elrond cautiously scooted around the edge, and knelt beside the grave. Reading the name, he gave a cry of grief and shock, and flung himself next to the dirt, sobbing. Alluean's grave. Eradrin bowed her head. His other daughter was dead. She slowly backed out of the cave, giving him mourning time.

Eradrin sighed, and walked down to the center of camp. Aragorn had just finished saddling a horse, then started leading it by a rope to the ominous mountain pass. Curios, she followed him, only to stop short as Legolas appeared from around a boulder with another horse, also following Aragorn. They exchanged a quick word, then mounted their horses. Gimli sprinted up from behind a tent, and sprang on the back of Legolas's horse. Then they trotted off.

Eradrin, confused, raced up to Legolas. Glancing at her, he called to Aragorn, "Wait, I have to do something." and hopped off his horse. Gimli sat in it, looking bored. Legolas walked up to Eradrin, taking her hand.

"You're not leaving again, are you?" She asked. He nodded. "In afraid so. I am going to help Aragorn get more men." Legolas explained.

"Can I come?" Eradrin begged, trying to make puppy dog eyes. Legolas giggled in amusement. "Begging eyes don't work, do they." She said. Legolas shook his head.

"I'm sorry, you cannot come this time." More quietly, he whispered, "Look for us on the day you go to battle." Eradrin nodded, then pressed up against him.

"Quel marth (Good luck)." She softly whispered. Legolas smiled. "Thank you. Namaarie Eradrin." About to say goodbye, a gruff voice interrupted,

"Oh, enough of this sappy stuff. We've got to go!" Gimli huffed. Eradrin rolled her eyes, then said, "Namaarie." And gave him one, final squeeze before letting go. He hopped up on his horse, then rode off with his companions into the pass. Squinting down it, Eradrin thought she saw a dark, misty figure, but quickly dismissed the thought. Marching back to her tent, she hopped inside it and fell asleep instantly.


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

It was midday when the Riders first galloped up to Pelennor Fields. Eradrin looked at the hopeless battleground, already swarming with orcs and cave trolls. Gray clouds threatened the sky, and Minas Tirith stood, smoking and battered, against the mountain.

King Theoden raised a horn to his lips and blew hard on it, announcing their arrival. Strangely calm, Eradrin drew out her sword, the unsheathing sound ringing in the air. The others did the same, the swords making a rippling motion. The orcs turned as one, surprisedly staring at the newcomers. One, the Orc-commander, whose face looked like a sponge, moved to the front, gruffly shouting, "Regroup! Regroup to the front!" The orcs shuffled forwards, surprise clearing and menace taking over.

King Theoden kicked his horse, urging it forward. He turned to the group, determination and courage shining in his narrowed eyes. Raising his sword, he cried, "Forth! Down fear of darkness! Arise! Arise, Riders of Théoden! Spears shall be shaken, shields shall be splintered! A sword day... a red day... and the sun rises! Ride now... Ride now... Ride! Ride for ruin and the world's ending! Death!" Eradrin felt determination rise in her heart, a mixture of anger, bravery, and strength all at once. The Riders surged forward, over the hill, down into the battlefield, chanting, "Death! Death! Death! Death! Death!" Eradrin joined in the cries.

Gripping onto her sword, she galloped in the thick if the fighting, killing any Orc that ran by. She thrust a spear into the head of one, and stabbed another with her long elvish blade as it ran by. Suddenly, an arrow shot her horse, and it quickly crumpled to the ground, sending Eradrin with it. She lay under it, winded, unable to move or breathe, its huge body crushing her. The sky grew dark and fuzzy, and the suffocation was unbearable. Summoning all her strength, she slowly pushed her way out from under it, until only her feet were hidden. Pausing for a second, she glanced around the battle field. The Riders had driven back the opposing side, leaving a few stragglers father back. The area where Eradrin sat seemed deserted, except for a few orcs and Riders. Loading her bow, she shot an arrow at an approaching Orc, hitting its head. Rolling away from the falling body, she picked up her sword from the ground, and chased after the others.

Eradrin finally reached the Riders, who were staring hopelessly in the distance. Making her way towards the front, she saw huge Mûmakil thumping to them. Evil-looking men perched on top, armed with crossbows and curved swords. King Theoden rode forwards on his horse, looking somewhat nervous, and raised his spear in the air, shouting, "Regroup! Form the line!"

Eradrin was unsheathing her sword just as the first Mûmaki stomped up. It loomed over her, looking menacing and powerful, strength rippling in its huge muscles. She looked for a weak point. Its eyes seemed vulnerable, as well as its neck and tendons in its legs. The elf swerved around a large hoof, grabbed hold of its hanging tail, and stabbed her sword into the back of both the Mûmaki's legs, shooting flames at it for extra measure. It bellowed in pain, and slowly started to crash to the ground, knocking the enemies off its back. Just in time, Eradrin let go of the tail so she wouldn't be flung over as well.

Eradrin smiled to herself. One down, a lot more to go. Suddenly an eerie scream echoed in the sky. She froze, and glanced upwards. A winged creature was circling down into the battle field. _Friend or foe?_ Eradrin wondered. Frowning, she studied it until it came into complete view. An evil-looking rider cloaked in black rode on top of the dragon, its presence sending chills down Eradrin's back. _Foe_, she decided. Besides, this didn't feel friendly or nice at all. It landed on the ground, sending blood-freezing cries out onto the battlefield.

Suddenly something thumped her head from behind. Eradrin fell to the ground, and quickly flipped around just as freezing hands grabbed her, coming face to face with a very old, startled Orc. Its face lit in surprise. "Hey!" It exclaimed. Eradrin was confused._ Its... Not trying to kill me... Yet_? "You're that she elf!"

Arching an eye brow in a questioning stance, she demanded, "And who are you?!" The Orc gruffly laughed.

"You're that she elf Sauron wanted us to capture. He's still looking for you, you know." It evilly replied. Remembrance flickered in Eradrin's eyes. The Orc explained further, "I got in trouble with the Witch King because I couldn't find you." Eradrin's face went white. "He threatened me would kill both me and you, if I didn't find ya." It paused. "But... I guess he forgot. Because, well, here I am!" Eradrin struggled to get up, but the Orc had her pinned to the ground, both arms locked behind her back. It menacingly smirked. "Which means," it dramatically paused, "He left all the fun to me!" The Orc slowly drew out a curved knife with jagged edges. Eradrin clenched her teeth. She was not going to show any fear or pain. It flipped the knife in its hand, and studied Eradrin's face. Positioning the knife with expert hands, it make a small nick on her forehead. She tried to resist from flinching. Then the Orc tauntingly brushed it against her throat, not enough to kill, but to provoke fear. Blood started to drip from the side of her face. She gathered up a wad of spit, mucus, and blood, and hurled it straight on the orc's face. Its expression twisted with rage. It raised up its knife, about to strike the death blow. Eradrin held her breath. Suddenly an arrow shot through the Orc's body, and it let out a horrible choking noise, and fell to the ground. Eradrin quickly scrambled to her feet, looking around in shock.

Legolas had suddenly appeared, and had another arrow fitted to his bow. Eradrin blinked a few times, then watched him shoot the dying Orc once again. He raced up to Eradrin, who was still a bit dazed, and quickly gave her a hug. "You all right?" He asked. Eradrin nodded, and gave her body a shake, as if emerging from deep water.

"I'm okay." She replied strongly. Then she blinked again. "Thanks..." She shakily whispered.

Legolas shook his head teasingly. "I've saved you once. Don't make me save you a second time." Eradrin relaxed slightly, and let out a small laugh.

Something caught Eradrin's eye. She turned around, and stared wide-eyed at a giant figure clothed in black, standing in the carcass of a dragon, only twelve yards away. It reached down, and grabbed a young Rider, who was lying on the ground. Tightening its grasp around the Rider's throat it coldly and darkly whispered, "Fool. No man can kill me. Die. Die now." Eradrin started to sneak around behind it, flicking her hands and igniting a tiny fireball inside them.

Out of no where, a small hobbit jumped out from the shelter of a dead Mûmaki and stabbed a tiny sword into the Ringwraith's knee. It let go of the Rider with an ear piercing screech of pain. Eradrin took her chance. She hurtled the fireball right into the Ringwraith's back, creating a fire that started to melt away its cloak. The Rider took off its helmet, and flung it on the ground. Eradrin gasped. _That's Lady Eowyn_! Eowyn gripped her sword, shouting, "I am no man!" And drove the sword into the Wraith's head. It spasmed with agony, scratching its hand along the sky, clawing at nothing. It started to shrink and collapse on itself, falling to the ground until it was nothing more than a pile of clothing.

Legolas had been watching the whole scene. He stared in disbelief when Eradrin approached. She raised an eyebrow. He shook his head. "Wow." He slowly said. In the midst of the fight, Eradrin smiled.

"C'mon, let's go win this battle!" Eradrin exclaimed, and pulled Legolas along to the thick if the fighting.

Partnering up, they each helped each other defeat an enemy, one creating a distraction while the other attacked it. Just after finishing off a particularly large Orc, Legolas spotted a Mûmaki shambling towards them. His eyes gleamed. "Watch this." He whispered to Eradrin, and ran up behind it. Jumping onto the Mûmaki, he grabbed hold of a few arrow that were sticking out of its side, and swung himself up onto its back. Legolas swiftly and deftly grabbed hold of an arrow in his quiver, fitted it on his bow, and shot with precise aim at a strap that was holding the enemies' "saddle" in place. It started to slide slowly off, and a few smarter people jumped off and tried to attack Legolas. They soon fell off after the saddle. Legolas triumphantly marched up to the head of the Mûmaki, drew three arrows back, and shot it in the head. The beast's eyes rolled in its head immediately, and it crashed to the ground. Legolas slid down its trunk, and gracefully landed on the ground.

Eradrin clapped as Legolas approached her. "Good job!" She exclaimed.

Legolas dipped his head. "Thanks!" He replied. Gimli appeared from behind a boulder and looked wide-eyed at Legolas.

"That... That still only counts as one!" He said gruffly. Legolas narrowed his eyes in amusement. Eradrin turned to scan the battlefield. The enemies had almost been fully driven back, with just a few stragglers hanging around. The raced back to Osgiliath, Minas Morgul, and Mordor, looking for refuge. Eradrin sighed gratefully. Another battle won.

Suddenly, she felt something sharp hit her arm. "Ow!" She cried aloud, and turned to rub at a small dart that had hit it. Almost as soon as the dart had hit, a sense of weariness clouded her mind, and she dropped to the ground, limp. The last thing she remembered was being lifted up by some inexplicable object, and being taken farther and farther away from the battlefield, from Gondor even. Familiar voices called her name rapidly, but even those were lost to the uncomfortable sleep that was calling.


	26. Chapter 25

**Author's note:**

**Part 1: I've been waiting SO LONG to write this chapter **

**Part 2: Okay, I am leaving on Sunday for a summer camp, so I will not update this for about a week or so. Yep. Okay... Well, I can't think of anything else to say, so... Namaarie! (For now! BWA HA HA! Okay that was random) I'm off!**

**Chapter 25**

Eradrin slowly awoke, eyes struggling to adjust to the dark. She was lying on a cold, hard floor, dirty walls surrounding her. She blinked a few times, but the darkness was unrelenting. Sighing, Eradrin found a small stick carelessly tossed on the floor, and lit it on fire

She was sitting in a dark dungeon, trapped inside a small, cramped cell. The bars were some form of black metal, and dimly lit torches stood at the beginning of stairs leading up. A sharp pain in her arm made her turn and glance at it. The dart was gone, but the wound it had left was not bandaged. Blood still slowly leaked out if it, as well as the cuts on her forehead and face. The room was completely silent; there were no other prisoners, except for a few skeletons lying around in different cells. Eradrin tried not to look at them, hoping she would not have the same fate.

Suddenly a rusty creak echoed in the halls, and heavy footsteps clomped down the stairs. Thump thump thump. Eradrin hurriedly patted out the fire just as a huge Orc walked up. Saying nothing, it unlocked the door with a jagged key, and drew out a pair of rough handcuffs. Shoving Eradrin's hands into them and locking them tight, he dragged her out of the cell and up the stairs. Eradrin closed her eyes, afraid of what she might see outside.

A gruff voice practically shouted in her ear, "Keep those eyes open!" Eradrin dared to open them to slits. Then they flew open wide. A thick blackish cloud hung across the sky, with occasional swirls of red. The ground was covered with dark rocks and dirt, and nothing was growing except for a few thorn bushes with thorns about a foot long. The very air she breathed was thick and disgusting. A giant volcano stood at the edge, constantly spurting out lava. But the thing that shocked her most was a huge tower directly above her, with something glowing red at the top. She gulped.

The Orc dragged her through the giant doors at the front of the dark tower, and pushed her up some stairs that spiralled all the way to the top. There was nothing Eradrin could do to resist. She was weak from lack of food and water, and could hardly stand upright.

About ten minutes passed, and they finally neared the top. A strange sound had been growing as they got closer, a mixture of roaring, whispering, and flickering of fire. The Orc started to look nervous, and when they reached an opening to the roof, he pushed Eradrin forward and stayed below.

Eradrin stumbled on top. Regaining her balance, she looked up and almost fell off the edge if the roof in shock.

Great flames and shadows of fear surrounded a center "pupil" like one of a dragon's or lizard's eye. It moved around, scanning its territory, evil waves radiating off of it. The being was unmistakeable. Eradrin knew enough tales about the Great Eye to instantly recognize him. Sauron. As if the thought had been uttered aloud, The Eye looked down at the elf huddled in front of him. Eradrin flinched from the hatred and heat coming off of him, but bravely stood up.

Sauron roared, almost not understandable, "Eradrin, We meet at last." Eradrin narrowed her eyes. "I have long awaited this day." She refused to reply. The Eye leaned down, boring her gaze with hate. Eradrin fearlessly returned his heated glare, muttering, "I'll have nothing to do with you, maggot-breath." Sauron laughed. The laugh seemed to split the air apart, painful and hurting. Eradrin placed a hand over her chest, which seemed like it was about to burst. She gasped for air, the laugh growing louder and louder, deep throated and frightening.

Finally it subsided, still ringing in the air. Eradrin felt her body literally freeze. She could not move a muscle. Sauron moved even closer, a burning blast hitting the elf. "You will all die." He paused, letting the words sink in. "You will all perish in fire and doom." The paralization relaxed its grip, and Eradrin fell to the ground. Slowly putting her hands to her knees, she straightened herself up and faced Sauron bravely. Then she laughed. Sauron was taken aback.

**Authors note!****_(Now, Eradrin's laugh was different than Sauron's. Sauron's laugh hurt. Eradrin's was the exact opposite; her's seemed to heal. It was like a cool breeze on a blazing hot day, or a warm fire in the cold, if you understand what I mean.)_**

Eradrin calmly stared at the Great Eye. Sauron never had this reaction; he was confused. She walked up until she was right in front of him. "We will not lose." She said, "We will not die. We will not perish." Eradrin paced along the rooftop. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of gold, and great wings fly silently to her. She turned back to Sauron. "Evil never wins." The eagle was closer now. Sauron felt doubt start to grow. Eradrin said, "We will win." And launched herself off the tower.

Sauron confusedly looked down, then was enraged to see Eradrin riding on an eagle's back with two other figures, flying away.

Eradrin turned to face Sauron, and shot rather large fireballs and his eye. Sauron screeched when they hit him, and rapidly swiveled his eye around in pain. She turned back to her rescuers. Gandalf was sitting by the eagle's head, and Legolas was a bit closer to Eradrin. He crawled over to her, unused to flying. "Are you okay?" He anxiously asked. Eradrin nodded.

"I'm fine. In fact, I feel great." She replied. Legolas arched an eyebrow as they flew past the border of Mordor. "Did they do anything?"

Eradrin grinned."Well, Sauron tried to discourage me, but it didn't work." Then her face grew serious. "There will be danger ahead. But I do believe that we will win in the end." Legolas nodded.

"That is very reassuring." He said, facing the sunset.

The eagle suddenly dipped sharply towards the ground. Eradrin yelped in surprise, and threw her arms around Legolas. Then she let go, and sheepishly glanced away, cheeks red.

The eagle landed behind the gates of Minas Tirith, and Gandalf hopped off first, whispering to the eagle. Legolas jumped off the eagle, looking thankful to be on the ground again, and stood beside the eagle, offering his hand to Eradrin. She took it thankfully, and slid on the ground. "Come with me, I will show you where you're staying." He said cheerfully, and led her up a few flights of stairs. "Close your eyes." He whispered, and took her hand. After a while of walking, the ground softened from stone to grass and dirt, and the air became cleaner and cooler.

"You can open your eyes now." Legolas whispered in her ear.

Eradrin gasped with surprise. They were standing in the middle of a garden, huge green trees growing high above them. A small stream gurgled in the center of a clearing, and pretty flowers grew out if the ground, or hung from the trees. At the far end, the trees parted to reveal a small stone cottage, lined with beautiful white flowers. "It's so pretty!" Eradrin exclaimed. "It reminds me of Rivendell!" Legolas grinned happily.

"That's what I was hoping for." He said. Eradrin turned to him.

"You arranged this?" She asked.

Legolas nodded. "I was sure we'd find you, so I asked Aragorn if this could be made possible." Eradrin smiled happily. "Thank you." She whispered. Then she grabbed his hand and said, "Wait here, let me get cleaned up." And raced into the stone cottage.

There were four rooms: a bathroom, a bedroom, a kitchen, and the front room. Eradrin hurried into the bedroom, and found her pack laying on the bed. She smiled thankfully. Picking it up, she ran into the bathroom and set it down. Finding a bucket of already steaming water in the corner, she scrubbed down her face and body, cleaning up. Then she stripped off her dirty clothes, that were coated in dirt and grime. I won't be needing these anymore. They had rips in them from the battle, and were still dirty and smelly from the disgustingness of Mordor. She tossed them a waste basket. Then she reached into her pack and pulled out a pretty light blue dress with matching shoes. Slipping then on, she looked at her reflection in a mirror, and decided to braid her long hair down the side, letting the rest of it fall down her back. Then she reached into her back and pulled out a light silver necklace with pretty silver and good leaves adorning it that Legolas had given her back in Mirkwood, a long time ago. She put that on as well, then gracefully glided out the door.

Eradrin found Legolas beside the stream on a small stone bench, staring into the endlessly flowing water. He looked up as she approached, and she was surprised to see a twinge of nervousness in his eyes. Awkwardly, she said, "So... Shall we walk around?" Legolas nodded, saying, "Okay." They got up and explored the garden, nearing the edge. The view took Eradrin's breath away. The garden was on the edge of a cliff, an endless starry sky spread across the night. Majestic mountains stood far off in the distance, snowcapped and beautiful. Colorful valleys blended into forests and rivers, and the landscape was breathtaking.

They walked along the edge of the cliff, and stopped under a canopy of jasmine flowers. They hung down like a willow, forming a perfect circle, and broke away at the cliff to the landscape. The heavenly scent of the flowers filled the air, and for the first time in a while, Eradrin felt at peace. They sat down at a stone bench at the edge of the cliff, studying the marvelous view.

Legolas was still acting nervous. He kept fingering with something in his pocket, and glancing off into the distance. Eradrin leaned her head on his shoulder. Legolas sighed.

Suddenly he stood up, holding something in his hand. Eradrin glanced at him, confused, then stood up too. Legolas faced her, starlight shining in his eyes. He took her hand in his. "Eradrin." He warmly and softly said, "Ever since I have first laid my eyes on you, I have loved you. I love your kindness, beauty, determination, and bravery. I love everything about you." Eradrin's heart started rapidly pounding. He continued, "You are the light of my world. Thinking of you keeps me going every day. I love you. And I will love you, through the good and the bad, forever." He paused. Eradrin was nervously twirling with her hair. "It all comes down to one question." Half laughing, he said, "I have waited so long to say this." He kneeled, and pulled out a silver ring with a pretty clear diamond in the middle, surrounded by silver leaves and stars.

"Will you marry me?"

Eradrin gasped. Emotion swirled in her eyes, shining beneath the moon. She flew into his arms, half crying, half laughing, joyously yelling, "Yes! Yes! Yes!" They gave each other a huge hug. Then they pulled away, arm in arm, staring into each other's eyes.

_And they kissed._

**Authors note: Oh my gosh I have been waiting so long to write this! If you know me, you'll probably know why... :)**

**(If you have read/watched The Princess Bride, you will get this) There were Five Great Kisses in the world. This one outshone them all.**


	27. Chapter 26

**Heyyyyyy guys I'm back! Sorry it took SO LONG to update! Camp was AMAZING (AKA Pine Cove) and I highly recommend everyone to check out their website. Anyways, enough of my chatter, on to review replies and the story.**

**Review replies:**

**ZM- :)**

**Adreandarksky- I was "dying" when I wrote the chapter before because, well, Legolas is amazing. Lol thanks! XD Adorbs**

**Chapter 26**

Moonlight filtered in through the windows, washing the light gray room white. Green plants grew in the openings, casting shadows on the floor. Legolas opened a wooden door at the front, and quietly stepped in. His eyes softened as he saw Eradrin laying on a silvery bed, fast asleep. Tip toeing over to her, he knelt beside her and breathed in her ear, "Eradrin." Her eyes flickered, and she shifted in the bed. "It's time to get up."

Eradrin groaned and pushed back the covers, opening her eyes. Confusion grew in her mind as she saw the moonlight. "It's still night..." She whispered.

Legolas nodded. "We're leaving for the battle before dawn." Eradrin plopped back in the bed and, eyes half closed, stared at the ceiling. Legolas gently nudged her. "Come on, get up." She laughed a bit, then jumped out of the bed, her long white nightgown flowing around her.

Eradrin stood quietly in front of Legolas, who took her hand. Then they suddenly hugged, squeezing each other tight. Legolas whispered in her ear, "I'll meet you outside." Eradrin nodded, then pulled away. He turned around and lightly sprang outside, closing the door softly behind him.

Eradrin slipped into a light green tunic with silver patterns across it, dark green leggings, and dark brown boots. Then she brushed her long hair and fixed it into a half braid. Glancing around the room, she looked for her weapons, and found them safely tucked in a drawer at the foot of her bed. She drew it open, and sheathed two silver knives to the belt she was wearing. Grabbing her bow and quiver, she slung them over her shoulder and back and walked out the door.

* * *

Legolas was waiting on the stone bench a little ways away, and sprang up as soon as Eradrin reached him. Together, they walked down to the gates of Minas Tirith and waited to leave. A large group of people were gathered there, quietly talking and preparing to leave. Legolas and Eradrin stood at the back, breathing in the cool, crisp night air and watching the stars. Suddenly someone hugged Eradrin from behind and squealed, "Congratulations, mellon!" Eradrin tilted her head back and saw Aralin grinning from ear to ear.

Eradrin blushed. "Thanks!" She moved to stand by Legolas, facing her friend.

Aralin admired the ring on Eradrin's finger. "Ooh, pretty!" It was twinkling underneath the starlight.

Gimli stomped up to join them. "So you finally did it?" He teased. Legolas nodded and squeezed Eradrin's hand.

"I thought Legolas never would ask you," Aragorn said to Eradrin and he slowly walked up to join them. "He was so nervous when he told us his plan at Dunharrow." Eradrin laughed.

Suddenly a deep-throated horn blew and everyone turned to face Gandalf at the front of the crowd. He signalled for Aragorn to join him. Aragorn waved a small goodbye and walked up to the front. Gandalf shouted, "Let us leave!" And marched out the gates, the army following them.

* * *

**Authors note: let's just say another battle takes place before the Battle at the Black Gates (In this part, I decided to write where the army gets briefly ambushed by a group of orcs while traveling in between a forest and a mountain cliffside) ~Just to explain a bit ;)**

* * *

The humid air was stifling, and dark grey storm clouds hung over the sky, blocking out the normal blue. The army uneasily traveled next the shelter of the mountain cliff, casting worried glances at the ominous woods that stretched out, parallel to the base of the cliff.

Eradrin limped under an overhanging rock, shivering as an unearthly chill clawed up her spine. She didn't like the feeling of the shadowy woods, or the barely visible glowing eyes blinking at her in the dark. She walked a bit faster to Legolas, who had pulled ahead. "We need to move faster." He glanced sideways, the same worried expression darkening his eyes. Eradrin bit her lip. "You sense it too." He nodded quickly.

"A threat has been growing-" he began.

"In the forest." Eradrin finished. Will the ceaseless danger ever end? At that moment a boulder catapulted out from a cluster of trees. Shouts of surprise lifted from the people's throats. The elves' gaze followed the boulder, and they winced as it smashed against the mountain, sending showers of dust and rock down below. Another came, followed by a second, and a third. Soon they were being launched everywhere. The army cowered under the shadow of the cliff wall, completely unprepared for the attack.

A scream rose up somewhere amongst the people; a line of orcs were advancing, only two dozen yards away. Each of them had a bow lit with a flaming arrow. Eradrin gulped. Then they raised their weapons and shot the top of the cliff. The orcs rapidly ran back to the shelter of the woods.

Eradrin looked up in shock. A shriek ripped from her throat. The top of the mountain was crumbling away. Showers of rock tumbled down the side. Loud rumbles echoed in the air, blocking out any other noise. People quickly scattered away, desperately shoving their way out, trying to avoid being smashed by the humongous chunks falling rock. Eradrin remained fixated on the spot, staring at the rockfall with huge eyes.

"Eradrin!" Legolas called, but his voice was lost in the thunderous noise. Sighing, he pushed through the people and dived for her, pushing her out of the way of the boulders. Seconds later, the rock landed with a boom and dust scattered in the air. The elves were lost in the rubble.

Eradrin watched, still shocked, as Legolas pushed her against the cliff-face. Seconds later, a "waterfall" of boulders fell only centimeters in front of them, and they pressed tight against the wall.

She coughed hard as dust particles rose up in the air. "Are you alright, Eradrin?" Legolas anxiously asked. Eradrin nodded, still coughing. The overhanging cliff ceiling began to crumble down on top of them. "Let's get out of here." Legolas said, then took Eradrin's hand and led her out from behind the cliff face.

They slowly emerged out of a small opening in the rubble, crawling on their hands and knees, and spotted Gimli, Aragorn, and Gandalf running up to meet them. "We thought we'd lost you two!" Gimli wheezed as he finally ran up.

"We're fine," Legolas replied, and helped Eradrin to her feet.

She gave a sharp shake of her head, trying to clear it, and whispered, "Thanks for saving me again."

"That makes twice I've saved you." He teased, trying to lighten the mood. Eradrin laughed. Relieved that the elves were fine, Aragorn and Gandalf led the army away from the mountains, on to the Black Gates.

**Sorry this was such a slow chapter! I wanted to get at least one more in before the Battle at the Black Gates.**

**Good news! I should wrap up this story very soon! Maybe four or five more chapters, but that'll be about it!**


	28. Chapter 27

**_BEWARE_****: Chapter contains a twist to the story!**

**Please review!**

**Chapter 27**

Roars of anger erupted from the battle field. Eradrin glanced over to Legolas on her right. "I hope we make it through this," she muttered grimly. Legolas nodded. He glanced to his right at Gimli. I never thought my last battle would be beside an... Elf!" Gimli exclaimed. Eradrin overheard and almost bubbled over with laughter. "How about beside a friend?" Legolas asked. "That works too," Gimli replied gruffly, with a hint of humor in his voice. Legolas and Eradrin exchanged secret amused glances.

Eradrin put a hand to her eyes and scanned the battle field. Orcs surrounded them, outnumbering 100 orcs for every man. Fear and nervousness started to bubble up inside her stomach, but with a deep breath, she pushed it down. Legolas looked at her with concern. "Are you all right?" He asked, worry in his gaze.

"Yes, but I'm a tiny bit nervous..." Eradrin slowly said," So. Many. Orcs. How will we defeat them all?"

"I don't know. I really don't know." Legolas grimly replied. An unspoken message passed between them. _How in Middle Earth will we survive?_

Suddenly the orcs surged forward, menace slashing from their brutal swords. Out of the crowd, Aragorn ran forward, summoning the army with a sharp battle cry. Eradrin leaped in the fray, slashing with her knives and swords and pulling back her deadly bow and arrow. She jumped over one Orc, hitting him on the way, and spun around, stabbing three more. She felt determination and anger surge through her body, filling every limb. She ran forwards, faster than the wind, slashing at orcs and goblins as she went by. No evil creature was missed by her sharp blade, and she felt hope fill her heart. We actually might get out alive she thought. Then she heard a deafening screech. A small, dark, and evil shape had appeared in the sky, and was circling down, down to the battle field. "Ringwraith!" A terrified cry came from somewhere below. Dread attacked Eradrin. She stood stone still, paralyzed by the terror the creature evoked. As it landed on the ground, darkness flung from its cape and long Morgul sword. Ear piercing screams came from its unseen mouth, and its fury scared every living thing, including the orcs. Eradrin shook herself. Her head emerged from the clouds and sprang from icy water, clear and cold. She was not going to let this... thing... scare her.

She turned around and kept on fighting with all her might. Killing a goblin, she paused and looked around. About fifteen yards in front of her, Legolas was fighting an oversized Orc, slashing with his hand knives at its head. He seemed okay. A small movement made her turn her head. A scowling Orc was pulling back its brutal bow, preparing to strike... Legolas! Eradrin choked. No! Legolas, oblivious to the other Orc, kept on fighting. She at once sprang forward, sprinting with all her might to him. The Orc let go.

Legolas stared in triumph as he defeated the huge Orc, and whipped around, looking for his next opponent. To his surprise, Eradrin was racing towards him, hurtling herself over orcs and goblins. She finally reached Legolas and pushed him to the ground, shouting, "No!" Bewildered, Legolas said, "Wha...?" And struggled to get up. Then it happened. A flaming jagged black arrow flew right where Legolas had been standing, and he watched in shock as it missed its original target, hitting the thing he cared about most.

A huge thunder-like crack rang in the air as it hit Eradrin, and a blast knocked anyone who was near her over. A shriek ripped from her throat, and she flew back fifty feet, and smashed against the ground, writhing in agony.

Legolas lay on the ground, dazed. Then a pain-filled screech echoed up the battlefield, and he shook his head, clearing it. Springing to his feet, he raced up the slope, frantically looking around. Let her be okay! A giant Orc stomped up the opposite side, and stopped in front of a huddled shape, preparing to strike.

Eradrin lay on her side, eyes opened wide. Moaning, she dragged herself up to a nearby shrub, taking shallow, rapid breaths, and lay shaking against it. Blood was pooling quickly around her. Suddenly a large ugly Orc stomped up to the elf. She stared dully at it, too weak to defend herself. Its eyes gleamed triumphantly, and it raised its brutal scimitar, about to strike. Suddenly a knife stabbed through its body, and it have a shrill squeal, and fell to the ground, dead. Legolas stepped out from behind the falling body and raced to her side. Eradrin painfully drew in her breath. He knelt beside her, worry shining in his gaze. "The arrow?" He anxiously inquired. She raised her hand from her stomach, blood covering it. The arrow was embedded through her side, puncturing her body. Legolas stared in shock. "No..." He whispered. Eradrin gasped in pain. Legolas pulled her in his arms, protectively shielding her from danger. She stared up into his eyes, grief flooding her heart. She felt each breath grow shallower. "I've saved you once, don't make me save you a second time." She whispered, eyes full of love and pain.

Legolas choked. "Don't leave me!" He cried. Eradrin felt tears slip from her eyes. Legolas cradled her, sobs coming out. "Don't die!" He whispered. The she elf slowly reached for her neck, grabbed the silver leafed necklace she wore, and pulled it off . She dropped it in his hands. Legolas bowed his head in grief. "Keep it." She whispered. Eradrin felt her life start to slip away, a darkness growing on the edge of her vision. No... There's so much more to say! She fought back to the world. So little time... Gasping for air, she weakly murmured, "I love you forever and beyond." Legolas started to cry, tears softly falling on the ground. He pulled her closer. "I love you too." He whispered.

"Namaarie, melamin (Farewell, my love)." Eradrin gasped out.

They kissed, one last time.

Eradrin drew in a shuddering breath, and pulled out the arrow embedded in her stomach. The weapon slipped to the ground and melted away. She tightly clutched onto Legolas's hand, staring into his eyes, until the darkness at the edges of her vision grew, threatening to take over. A dark wave arose out of the field, wiping out everything and sweeping Eradrin away.

Her head fell back, body limp, warmth already fading. Legolas sobbed, pressing her head against his shoulder. "No..." He whispered. Then he yelled, "No! No! No!" His cries of grief echoed to the sky and back. "Eradrin!" He wailed. The elf gave no reply. Her eyes stared sightlessly up into the sky, a peaceful loving smile frozen across her lips. Legolas closed her eyelids and cradled the body, whispering, "She should not have passed. It should have been me." Tears slipped down his face, sobs wracking his body. "I would have traded places with you any day." It was too late.

A roar made him glance up. The Great Eye was falling off its crumbling tower, a throbbing red-orange light coming off of it. A dim realisation came over Legolas that they had won the battle, just as Eradrin predicted. But now she was gone. He turned back to the body.

A freezing gasp made him whip his head around again. Aralin was standing frozen, staring at Eradrin's body. Disbelief clouded her eyes. Then she let out a choking sob and ran over to her friend's body. Tears began to stream down her face. "What happened?!" She cried, grabbing Eradrin's hand.. Legolas swallowed hard on the lump in his throat, and finally managed to get out, "She... She gave her life for mine." Aralin sobbed relentlessly and buried her face in her hands. Legolas bowed his head, grief filling his heart. Why did this have to happen?!

Legolas scooped up her body and wearily brought it to the center front of the field. Everyone was gathering there, watching lava flow down from Mount Doom and the dust in the rubble finally settle around Sauron's fall. Aragorn turned to Legolas as he approached, triumph shining in his weary eyes. "We won!" He called, then stopped dead when he saw Eradrin. His eyes grew watery. "I'm so sorry, my friend." Legolas bowed his head and said nothing as Aragorn placed a hand on his shoulder in a gesture of comfort. Another wave of fresh tears spilled down his cheeks. _Why did this have to happen?_


	29. Chapter 28

**Sorry for not updating for so long! Here's chapter 28! This will probably be a shorter chapter. PS not this chapter, but the next, will be the last one.**

**Chapter 28 (Rivendell)**

Grief. Anger. Sadness. Misery. Such strong emotions. Yet worst of them all was grief. Grief made him want to shut off the world and never speak again. Grief made him want to distance himself from those who surrounded him. His pain was so strong that he had wished to trade places with her. But it was too late now.

Softly the funeral procession walked through the woods, five or six elves carrying a silver coffin, all singing a lament for Eradrin. Lord Elrond walked in front, every now and then a sob shaking his body. She had been his foster daughter, and he had loved her as his own children. Legolas slowly walked next to it, eyes red and puffy from crying. Each footstep seemed like a hundred pounds. Still he didn't understand. Why. Why. Why. The question kept repeating itself in his head. Why. Again. I should have died in her place!

The day was cloudy, still light enough to see, but dark and desolate. Rain broke out through the clouds, seeming to weep for Eradrin, too.

Finally the procession stopped on the banks of the river, where the endless cascade of water fell down at their feet. The elves set the coffin on a small table draped in white cloth, and stepped back in silence. Everything hushed; not even a bird whistled. The only noise was the rain and waterfall, but that seemed quieter than usual too.

Legolas bit his lip hard as more tears streamed down his face and heard the sobs of Eradrin's best friend, Aralin, on his left.

A wave of guilt crashed over him. I should have saved her. This would not be happening if I had died in her place. This is all my fault. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Liliana gazing at him with sympathy. As if reading his mind, she murmured, "She did it because she loved you."

**~~~~Liliana~~~~**

Liliana flinched as Legolas looked up at her, grief and misery written all over his face. "I know." He whispered. "I just..." Liliana shook her head as he trailed off, bleak expression turning to the ground once more.

**~~~~Legolas~~~~**

He closed his eyes, sinking into his thoughts, when suddenly he heard Aralin gasp.

He quickly glanced at her. Disbelief clouded her wide eyes. What is she looking at? He followed her gaze, and gasped too.

* * *

A light shone from the coffin, growing brighter and brighter every second. _Could it be...?_ Soon all the elves were staring at it, mouths gaping in shock.

Suddenly the coffin burst open, and the light rose in the sky. It was too bright to look at now, and Legolas raised up his hand to cover his eyes.

_BOOM_. Silence. The waterfall hushed its waters. The rain quit its pitter-patter on the ground. The light was gone. A figure drifted down from the sky, clothed in pure white. Her long golden hair shone, skin glowed, and crystal eyes penetrated Legolas's heart. She was as radiant as the sun. She landed on the ground, and looked around her with an almost humorous expression. _Is it...?_

**A/N- Is it obvious or not? I really want to know XD**

~~~~Eradrin~~~~ (and here I go with first person for a change because I am tired of third.)

I landed on the ground and stared around me, wondering why everyone was looking at me like I was a ghost. Oh yes. That's right. I died. But I'm not dead now, right? I mean, I'm standing in front of everyone... So... I'm alive...

A familiar red-haired elf took a disbelieving step towards me. She raised a hand in a half-wave and whispered, "Eradrin? Is that you?" I nodded, her name flashing through my mind. Aralin. She suddenly sprang out of her statue-like position and bounded over to me, pushing away a few elves who were stone-still. "You're alive!" She gasped, hugging me in the same instant.

"Yep." I said, grinning. Next thing I was aware of, I was swarmed by every single person I knew, all of them crying for joy of cheering. I caught sight of my old friend Liliana, and she gave a small wave, a smile spread across her face.

Suddenly the crowd dispersed, and I caught sight of a blond-haired elf lingering uncertainly by the edge. He took a slow step to me. "Er... Eradrin? Is that really you?" His voice shook. I nodded slowly, biting hard on my lip. Memories flashed through my mind. The arrow. The goodbye. Death. I shivered when I thought of that empty blackness that I had floated into. But then there was light.

His voice took me away from the memory. "You died..." Then he suddenly dashed up to me, footfalls hardly heard on the ground, and wrapped his arms around me. I leaned into the embrace, tears of joy streaked across my face.

"I would have taken that arrow for you all over again." I murmured.

Legolas sniffled. Not something I hear often from him. "I would do the same."

He raised his head to look me straight in the eyes. "I love you. More than anything else in the world." His brilliant eyes penetrated my heart.

I felt too choked up to answer, but finally murmured, "I do too." And I meant it.

As I lost myself in his gaze, I only had one thought. _I never want this moment to end._


	30. Chapter 29

**Yayyyy it's the last chapter! **

**Adreandarksky- ha ha**

**ZM- :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings (sadly)**

**However, I do own Eradrin, Alluean, Aralin, Liliana, and the plot line/story. Silwŷn (who appears in this chapter) is my friend Skyler's OC**

**Chapter 29**

Eradrin stood wide-eyed in front of the woods. Legolas and Elrond stood behind her. _The next step I take will be one of the most important steps in my life. All the questions would be answered. All the mysteries unraveled. It took me this long to get here._

"This is it." She whispered. She took a few steps into the woods.

"We will come with you." Legolas paced after her, Elrond not far behind. Eradrin glanced gratefully at him. She nodded, nervousness chorusing throughout her body, and set off into the trees.

* * *

Eradrin marveled at the huge trees with thick trunks that towered over the elves. A soft light peeked out from between the trees, while mist wavered over the ground and in the air. _Lothlorien_. She'd never been there, but it seemed like home to her. The way the trees whispered songs to one another and danced with the wind was familiar.

Suddenly there was a rustling in the bushes. Instinctively Eradrin quickly reached for an arrow and fitted it to her bow, hearing Legolas do the same. A group of elves emerged, with their bows also aimed, when a she elf with long raven hair that cascaded over her shoulders and piercing green eyes stepped out. "Oh, Elrond, Legolas, it is just you." She sighed, then placed her arrow back in her quiver. "But who is this?" She glanced at Eradrin.

Elrond spoke first. "Lady Silwŷn, it is good to meet you again. This is Lady Eradrin." Silwŷn's eyes flashed with something, memory perhaps. "We are here to see Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel." He finished.

Silwŷn glanced around the group, then murmured, "Come with me."

Eradrin clutched onto Legolas's hand tightly and they advanced up the steps. She looked out over the beautiful forest, eyeing the trees with balconies on top and stairs that spiralled around the trunks.

"I've waited for this for a long time, I wonder..." Eradrin trailed off, but Legolas seemed to understand her.

"You will be fine." He murmured. She nodded and marched up the last flight of steps. _What will await me here...?_

Silwŷn stopped them on the top of the balcony and commanded, "Wait here." And stalked off.

Eradrin willed her nerves to calm as she breathed deeply and bit her lip._ Why am I so nervous?_ Suddenly a voice stirred in her head, not her own._ You have returned..._

Eradrin squeezed on even tighter to Legolas's hand, until he muttered, "That hurts."

Eradrin flushed. "Sorry." She apologized, and released her grip.

A light began to grow in front of them, and two regal figures appeared. They were both elves, one female had long, wavy blond hair while the other, male, had darker blond hair that was shorter, but still long.

Eradrin heard the voice again while the she-elf's crystal blue eyes penetrated hers. _You have come home. Welcome._

Eradrin bit her lip. _Are these..._ The male elf, Lord Celeborn, stepped forward, his eyes wide and his face pale. _My parents...?_ Suddenly he erupted from his pose and, quite losing his regal figure, raced over to Eradrin with his arms stretched wide. "You've come!" He cried. He wrapped Eradrin in a hug. "My precious daughter has come home!" Soon the other elf, Galadriel, was hugging her daughter too.

Eradrin leaned into the embrace, allowing a sob to come out. Joy flowed through her veins, and one word came out. "Ada."

The End

**Here comes my authors note: **

**Thank you for over 8,500 views! It makes me smile really big. :D**

**Also thanks for over 50 reviews! :D**

**Special thanks goes to my three BFFLPS (Best Friends For Life Pretend Sisters) Skyler, Victoria, and Abbie for supporting me while I wrote this, and to my mom who encouraged me. ;)**

**Keep watch for my Sequel to this story, called Rising Darkness. Here is the summary early on, exclusively for my readers:**

**"All the evil was gone. Destroyed. Or so they thought. But when a new darkness arises in Middle Earth, who will stop it before the world crumbles underneath their feet?"**

**Like it or not? Please review! I'm also going to rewrite this story eventually because as soon as I finished I had about a gazillion other ideas for this... Ha ha.**

**You guys are awesome! Remember that!**

**Here are some cookies for you!**

**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**:)**


	31. Chapter 31: Important note! Please read!

In case you hadn't seen, the sequel is up and posted, and well as the rewrite. I will not update the sequel until I finish the rewrite.

Sequel-

Title: Rising Darkness

Rewrite-

Title: Arising Shadows

The reason the rewrite title is different is because I am splitting the story into 4 parts (yes, I know that seems long, but it should be about the same length as my original story.) thank you for reading! Please check of my rewrite!

The million other ideas will not be put to waste.


End file.
